Llegaste tú
by karen de Pattinson
Summary: Edward Cullen es un chico libre, apasionado por la fotografia y con un pasado tragico en el amor. Él decide irse de Forks y viajar lejos del lugar donde sufrio de verguenza y dolor, ¿qué pasara cuando regrese a Forks por su cumpleaños y se encuente con una extraña de ojos chocolate? ¿Podrá ella ayudar a Edward a superar el dolor? ¿Si? Edward piensa lo mismo.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía XD**

* * *

**Edward POV **

Acababa de regresar de mi viaje a Verona y ahora estaba en un auto camino a Forks, pronto seria mi cumpleaños y mis padres querían que estuviera con ellos para celebrarlo. Yo no tenía un lugar exacto para vivir o una casa permanente en alguna parte, era fotógrafo y me encantaba viajar para poder tomar fotos, no era reconocido porque yo solo lo hacía por pasión. No era un trabajo ni nada de eso, era lo que amaba y lo hacía porque lo amaba.

Esto había significado renunciar a muchas cosas -al menos yo había tenido que hacerlo-, como estar cerca de mi familia, formar un hogar, tener una novia… En realidad, había tenido muchas novias, no era feo y ellas decían que era encantador. Mis fotografías y mi forma de ver la vida también ayudaban mucho, pero yo tenía mi encanto. A pesar de todo, mis relaciones nunca duraban mucho, las chicas buscaban algo estable y yo no tenía un trabajo.

Ellas querían tener un hogar, un esposo que traiga dinero a la casa y que las ame mucho, yo no podía ofrecerles todo eso, al menos no a las primeras dos. Había otras chicas a las que eso no les importaba, pero eso significaba que eran otras cosas las que pedían, como por ejemplo; que las mantenga, regalos caros, que las lleve de aquí para allá conmigo. Yo no era así, me gustaba mi soledad y no añoraba estar amarrado a alguien por mucho tiempo. La vida me había enseñado que era mejor estar solo.

Antes había estado enamorado y me habían traicionado. Me había dado cuenta de que las personas nunca son lo que dicen ser. Tampoco quería pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien que conozca a la perfección ¿Cómo alguien querría estar con otra persona por siempre? Era absurdo, sería completamente aburrido. No buscaba una pareja, pero era un hombre y tenía necesidades… tampoco era un maldito depravado, respetaba a las mujeres y por eso les dejaba claro que no buscaba una esposa, sino más bien, una 'cita'.

Nunca había conocido a alguien que me hiciera sentir diferente y nunca había conocido a alguna chica que me hiciera flanquear respecto a mi idea de ser soltero para toda la vida o al menos hasta que sea un adulto en toda la extensión de la palabra. Quizás en un momento mis sueños fueron diferentes, pero la vida se encarga de cambiarlo todo.

Mis padres no habían estado muy de acuerdo con mi decisión, ellos querían que tuviera una carrera y yo no había ido a la universidad, tenía veintidós años y aún no pensaba hacerlo. Claro que me habían apoyado ya que esto era lo que me hacía feliz, aunque no los visitara mucho lo mejor venía cuando regresaba de un viaje y los volvía a ver… amaba la cara de mi madre cuando regresaba, la luz que aparecía en sus ojos verdes y la forma en la que su rostro con forma de corazón se iluminaba.

Siempre le dedicaba la mayoría de mis fotografías, a ella le encantaban y tenía paredes repletas con ellas. Mi padre era un tema aparte, él era mucho más tranquilo, para él siempre los regalos eran antigüedades. Era un hombre muy curioso y le encantaban ese tipo de cosas.

Tenía una hermana menor, Alice, ella era un pequeño torbellino de energía, la amaba con toda mi alma y las despedidas siempre fueron muy duras. Ella tenía un novio, Jasper Hale, él era genial y amaba mucho a mi hermana. Jasper tenía una hermana melliza, Rosalie, era una persona maravillosa y adorable, Alice una vez quiso juntarme con ella pero realmente Rosalie no era el tipo de chica con quién deseaba tener una relación y menos una vida completa.

Afortunadamente ella tampoco estaba interesada en mí de esa forma, nuestra relación era más de hermanos y sería realmente extraño que dos hermanos estuvieran juntos de esa forma.

Mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de mi madre, ella preguntaba si vendría a Forks para mi cumpleaños, la verdad es que no les había dicho que ya había llegado, para ellos yo seguía de viaje. Era una sorpresa. Mamá se pondría eufórica junto con Alice, al menos ahora Alice tenía a Jasper para tranquilizarla, aunque no lo sabía muy bien, no veía mucho a mi familia y no estaba seguro de que si Jasper y Alice seguían estando juntos. En realidad dudaba mucho que hubieran terminado, Jasper realmente estaba loco por Alice y ella…bueno, ella ya había planeado hasta la boda, lo cual no era para nada raro proviniendo de mi hermana.

Le conteste con un simple 'no lo sé' seguro que eso la pondría histérica. No le gustaban ese tipo de respuestas, para ella tenías que darle un sí o un no definitivo, aunque la matara si fuera un 'no'. Acelere un poco más deseando estar ya en los cálidos brazos de mi madre, hacía mucho que no estaba en Forks, no era mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Había muchos malos recuerdos en ese lugar.

Vi el gran letrero de 'Bienvenido a Forks' de forma borrosa debido a la velocidad en la que iba, que ciertamente era mucho más lenta de lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero era por las mojadas y un poco congeladas carreteras de Forks. Ciertamente no estaba en mis planes chocar y morir, primero tendría que ver a mis padres y comer dos grandes porciones de ese delicioso pastel de chocolate que prepara mi madre. Sip, justo después de eso podría morir.

Quizás no me tomaba mi vida tan enserio como cualquier otra persona, pero yo creía que la vida estaba hecha para tomar riesgos, ¿Si no porque habría tantos? Yo amaba arriesgarme y ver que hay después de eso, era emocionante. Extrañaría a mi familia y ellos quizás me extrañarían a mí, pero lo superarían rápidamente, de cualquier forma tampoco paso el suficientemente de tiempo con ellos como para que me extrañen de por vida.

Una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro cuando vi la desviación oculta por los árboles que había para llegar a mi casa, porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo mi casa. Entre con cuidado de no chocar o rayar el auto rentado que ahora usaba. Era un gran auto, quizás me comprara uno, casi me daban ganas de quedármelo pero no era un ladrón. Solo un loco psicópata por los lindos autos deportivos. En ese momento recordé a Rosalie, una maniática por los autos.

Pude visualizar a través de los espesos arboles mi casa, seguía igual que siempre… en realidad, creo que la habían vuelto a pintar de un color un poco más oscuro que el blanco, pero a fin en cuenta blanco. Ya me imaginaba a mi madre, Alice y Rosalie discutiendo por la diferencia entre el blanco y el nuevo color de blanco del cual estaba pintada la casa, era cansado escucharlas todo el tiempo. Que más daba si era blanco o beige, no es como si alguien fuera a notarlo o algo así. Era realmente sorprendente que yo lo hubiera notado.

Suspire recordando, había tenido una gran infancia, había sido un niño muy feliz y nunca cambiaria a mi familia o mi pasado. Yo era muy afortunado de tener la familia que tengo, la que financia todos mis viajes a pesar de que odian verme lejos, la que todos los días me llama a pesar de que de todas esas llamadas solo contesto unas cuantas. Ellos eran magníficos y eso solo era por aguantarme, no estaba contando todo lo que habían hecho por mí a lo largo de mi vida.

Estacione el coche frente a la gran mansión 'beige' y justo en el momento en el que la puerta del auto se cerró tras de mí, dos remolinos de colores chocaron contra mí. Me reí y las abrace, mi madre y mi hermana nunca cambiarían no importa cuántos años pasen, pero no importaba porque las amaba tal y como eran, así de locas y extrovertidas, así de complicadas y divertidas.

-Wow, sí que me extrañan- dije con voz burlona.

-No sería así sino te fueras por tanto tiempo, o al menos nos visitaras más seguido- chilló Alice poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura.

-Eso no es para nada cierto, me recibirían así aunque solo hubiera salido a la tienda, ya saben, soy el hombre más sexy de la casa- reí.

-Eso no es cierto porque yo estoy aquí, hijo mío- una sonrisa apareció por mi rostro sin poder contenerla.

-Oh discúlpeme, pero dudo que las canas y las arrugas sean sexys- señale.

-Pues dudo que una cámara en el cuello y un chico con la afición de una chica sea sexy- dijo mi padre con voz presumida. Solté una carcajada.

-Bien 'señor soy el más sexy de la casa a pesar de tener cincuenta años' usted gana- me reí al ver su cara consternada.

-¿Qué? Por favor Edward, yo soy más joven que eso, estoy en mi plena juventud. Tengo cuarenta-

-Claro, por supuesto. Y yo soy Willy Wonka y tengo de mascota un conejo de chocolate- dije con sarcasmo.

-Lo que sea, soy más guapo que Leonardo DiCaprio- dijo con voz petulante tomando de la cintura a mi madre.

-Claro, ahora lo eres… de hecho, ahora hasta el perro del vecino es más guapo que él- me reí.

-Oh, Edward, tu padre es muy guapo y ese Leonardo no competiría nunca con él. Solo míralo, tu padre se ve mejor que nunca- mi madre entro a defender a mi padre, pero eso era obvio. Ellos se amaban, lo veía en sus ojos.

-Lo sé madre, él es el segundo más guapo de la casa- concebí.

-¡Olvidan a Jasper!- chilló Alice.

-Bien, quedamos así; Edward, Jasper y por ultimo Carlisle. ¿Feliz? Soy muy guapo y eso queda fuera de discusión, soy el chico del cumpleaños háganme feliz- dije con emoción.

-Tu cumpleaños es en cuatro días bobo- Alice me saco la lengua y yo, como el adulto que soy, también se la saque.

-Basta niños, entremos a casa, los chicos vendrán en unos minutos y dudo que encuentren normal vernos fuera de la casa con este frio tan fuerte- dijo mi madre con ese típica sonrisa maternal que siempre adorna su cara.

-Bien, oh Edward, acabamos de redecorar la casa hace unos días, bueno creo que ya te diste cuenta del nuevo color de la casa…- deje de escucharla cuando un BMW rojo entro en mi campo de visión seguido por un Jeep gris gigantesco. Alice al notar a donde se dirigía mi mirada sonrió con dulzura.-Llego Jazzy- chilló con alegría, el auto ni bien había parado cuando Jasper bajo corriendo para tomar a Alice en brazos y darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Ejem- carraspee llamando la atención de Jasper, Rosalie –quien en ese momento salía del llamativo Mercedes- y de un enorme muchacho que salía del Jeep.

-¡Edward!- Rosalie se aventó a mis brazos de forma dramática y comenzó a llenar de besos mi cara.-Gran idiota ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te extrañe tanto Eddie, oh no tenía a nadie a quien molestar… Eres un tonto, ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarnos solos tanto tiempo?- chilló como una loca.

-Rosalie, tu siempre tan linda. Lamento haberme ido durante tanto tiempo, prometo visitarlos más seguido querida.- dije tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no reírme.

-Oh claro, Edward, tu siempre tan caballeroso- dijo con dramatismo, nuestra familia miraba atenta nuestro intercambio.

-¿Debería ponerme celoso de eso?- pregunto el grandote. Rosalie corrió a sus brazos con rapidez, me reí internamente.

-Por supuesto que no osito, tu eres el único- dijo ella mientras depositaba un beso en los labios del chico.

-¿Osito? ¿El único? ¿Tan rápido me cambias Lili-Bear?- pregunte con voz fingidamente dolida. El segundo nombre de Rosalie era Lillian, pero ella lo odiaba, ahí la razón del apodo.

-¿Lili-Bear? Lo digo enserio Rossie ¿Debería ponerme celoso?- repitió el grandote.

-Por supuesto que no cariño, este que vez ahí es Edward, mi cuñado. Es el hermano de Alice, y es como mi hermano- explico.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen- me presente ofreciéndole mi mano. El chico me tomo en un gran abrazo que me dejo sin aire.

-¡Mucho gusto! Mi Rossie me hablo mucho de ti Eddie. Soy Emmett McCarty- saludo con efusividad.

-Emm bájalo, ya se puso morado- chilló Alice.

-Ya, ya, tranquila enana- respondió Emmett bajándome. -¿Así que eres fotógrafo?- preguntó con interés.

-Eh… Algo así, soló lo hago por diversión- explique. Mi madre río encantada.

-Edward es maravilloso. Sus fotografías son magníficas yo las amo- dijo abrazándome.

-Mamá…- me queje avergonzado.  
-Está bien señor 'Soy un adulto' no te avergüenzo más- dijo ella viéndose un poco herida.

-Mami, sabes que te amo.- le dije abrazándola fuertemente.

-Yo igual mi amor, pero ahora suéltame que me avergüenzas- dijo ella moviéndose incómodamente entre mis brazos. La miré incrédulo antes de soltar una carcajada.

-¿Por qué no entramos? Hace frío aquí afuera- dijo Alice y al instante Jasper tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Por supuesto, entremos- dijo mamá tomando mi mano y jalándome hacía dentro.

Le sonreí y unos segundos después entramos. De verdad que hacía frío allá afuera, seguro que si hubiera contestado una de las muchas llamadas de mis padres mamá me hubiera dicho que 'usara suéter' y yo como el buen hijo que era me pondría uno. Extrañaba a mamá, la estruje más entre mis brazos, estábamos sentados en el sofá en la sala, mamá estaba 'presumiendo' mis fotografías.

-Te extrañe tanto mi amor- me susurro.

La tarde se pasó con rapidez, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett se fueron unos minutos antes de que anocheciera por órdenes de mi madre quien se preocupaba mucho. Hablamos sobre muchas cosas durante unas horas más y después mamá me guio hacía mi antigua habitación. Todo seguía igual, solo que más limpio de lo que recordaba, pero mi desorden seguía exactamente igual, incluso el chicle que pegue en mi mesa de noche para cuando quería mascar algo y no tenía ganas de levantarme. Mi madre siguió la dirección de mi mirada y sonrió con cansancio y resignación.

-Alice me dijo que te molestaría si lo quitara, de verdad que me costó un gran esfuerzo no hacerlo, pero bueno, ahora que estas aquí espero que me des permiso o lo hagas por ti mismo- me miro con esperanza, pero yo negué con mi cabeza causándole un suspiro de resignación.

-Bien, bien… Buenas noche mi amor- me dio un beso en la frente, claro que yo tuve que agacharme para que lo hiciera, y salió de mi habitación dejando tras de sí su suave aroma a jazmín.

Me recosté en mi cama y mire directo al techo, había un gran poster de alguna serie de cuando era niño, no la había quitado porque cuando era un niño pequeño me había costado mucho pegarlo. Era como un trofeo, o la muestra de que a pesar de que era un enano de medio metro logre pegar un papel feo en mi techo. Alargue mi mano hacía mi mesa de noche y tantee el lugar hasta que di con mi vieja goma de mascar, me la metí a la boca y comencé a masticarla, sabía bien.

Reí imaginando la cara de mi madre si me hubiera visto hacer eso, me haría desinfectarme la boca, lo haría ella misma de hecho. Suspire y tire la goma por la ventana, donde quedo pegada ya que se encontraba cerrada, me acomode en mi vieja cama y tire algunas almohadas al piso. Había extrañado la seguridad de mi hogar, pasaba más tiempo en hoteles ya que no me quedaba mucho tiempo en los lugares a los que viajaba.

Recordé los finos y cálidos brazos de mi madre y esa calidez tan común se instaló en mi pecho. Quizás… no, yo amaba lo que hacía y no le dejaría por nada…. Aunque sólo era un pasatiempo y podría seguir haciéndolo, sólo que sin pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa….

Dios, era tan difícil, yo quería estar con mi familia pero también quería seguir viajando. Necesitaba pensar, pensar y decidir. Golpee mi almohada frustrado, lo pensaría y depende lo que decidiera lo hablaría con mis padres, no ilusionaría a nadie para luego decidir que no. Cerré los ojos tratando de dormir, no tarde mucho en quedar profundamente dormido.

El delicioso olor a panqueques recién hechos me despertó, también podía oler el chocolate caliente. Recordé las mañanas de mi niñez, siendo despertado por los besos de mi madre para después hacer una carrera con Alice para llegar primero al comedor y tomar el lugar de papá. Cuando era pequeño siempre soñé ser como papá, claro que yo solo quería amar a alguien como él y tener una familia como la nuestra, nunca fue mi sueño seguir sus pasos en la medicina, lo mío siempre fue la fotografía.

Me levante con rapidez y corrí escaleras abajo encontrándome en el camino a Alice, me miro con superioridad y acelero el paso, me reí y salte los últimos cuatro escalones casi perdiendo el equilibrio pero ganando gran ventaja. Llegue al comedor y ocupe el lugar de mi padre, ella llego segundos después con un puchero en sus labios, solté una pequeña carcajada y abrí mis brazos para ella. Ella rio y corrió a sentarse en mi regazo.

-Te extrañe tanto hermanito- susurro mientras escondía su cara en mi pecho.

-Yo igual, a pesar de tu chillona forma de ser- me reí.

-Shhh, lo arruinas Edward… escucha, yo sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia pero creo que podríamos hablar de esto…- dijo con inseguridad.

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundido.

-Yo… no sé… creí que… tu sabes, pasas mucho tiempo fuera por tus viajes pero… sé que extrañas a mamá y también a nosotros…- la corte antes de que pudiera seguir, ya sabía hacía donde se estaba dirigiendo.

-Alice, yo…. A mí también me gustaría quedarme, pero esa es mi pasión…-

-La mía es la moda Edward, pero no por eso me voy a Paris a pasar allí tres años- reprocho.

-No es que quiera hacerlos sufrir, yo también me he planteado la idea de quedarme pero…- dude.

-¿Pero qué?-

-No lo sé…-

-¿Es que acaso conociste a alguien? ¿Te enamoraste y por eso tienes que regresar?- pregunto emocionada, ella solo me había visto una vez enamorado, pero las cosas no terminaron bien y después de eso nada fu e igual.

-¡No! Es… es que creo que eso es lo que falta… yo…- nunca había hablado nadie de eso, de mi falta de amor, hace mucho que no lo sentía necesario.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? Cuando éramos niños soñabas con enamorarte como mis padres y ahora ni siquiera te esfuerzas- susurro con tristeza.

-Es que yo…- en ese momento entro mi madre, traía consigo un plato repleto de panqueques. Alice y yo nos paramos a ayudarle, corrimos a la cocina y trajimos la leche, el café y el jugo de naranja.

Pusimos todo sobre la mesa y terminamos en el momento exacto en que papá llego. Su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y sus ojos se cerraban cada dos segundos, tenía su pijama amarillo de caritas felices negras. Era el favorito de mamá.

-Te vez… lindo- dije tapando mi boca con una servilleta mientras reía en silencio.

-Gracias hijo- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Basta chicos, vamos a desayunar- dijo mi madre sentándose a mi lado. Papá nos miró divertido, yo había vuelto a tomar su asiento y Alice estaba sobre mi regazo de nuevo.

-Bueno, según parece que las viejas costumbres no se pierden- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Lo sé! Edward sigue siendo el mismo de siempre- chilló Alice muy cerca de mi oído.

-Basta enana, deja de chillar antes de que me dejes sordo- me queje en broma.

-Lo que sea, Jazzy me llevara a una cita hoy... y Emmett y Rosalie irán a no sé dónde y regresaran hasta mañana- contó.

-Que bien, yo saldré a recorrer el lugar, hace tiempo que no estoy aquí y me gustaría ver si algo cambio- dije atragantándome con mis panqueques con chocolate.

-Bien, aunque te aseguro que este lugar nunca cambia, de cualquier forma es bueno que lo hagas- explico mi madre.

-Está bien, no será mucho tiempo, necesito pensar- miré significativamente a Alice y ella asintió de forma imperceptible.

Terminamos el desayuno entre pláticas y risas, después tome una ducha rápida y salí de la casa. Entre a mi auto y conduje hacía el pueblo, las calles se estaban pintando de blanco al igual que los espesos árboles, todo se veía tan magnifico, justo como cuando era un niño… la nieve me fascinaba.

Conduje por las calles de Forks, eran como las once de la mañana y ya estaba todo lleno, la gente caminaba sin prisa por las calles, los niños reían y chillaban mientras trataban de soltar la mano de sus madres. Tampoco había muchos autos, después de todo el lugar seguía siendo un pequeño pueblo tradicional, me gustaba. Recorriendo el lugar recordé un pequeño parque al que solía ir de niño, me encantaba ese parque, iba todos los sábados con Alice y mis padres, jugaba por horas y horas en ese lugar.

No estaba muy lejos de donde estaba así que pase primero a la pequeña cafetería que estaba en la esquina, compre un café y una dona con cubierta de chocolate, la chica muy amablemente me regalo una servilleta y dejo de ser amable cuando descubrí su número de celular escrito en el. Me limpie la boca con el antes de tirarlo a la basura, no pensaba llamar a ninguna chica de este pueblo, todas eran iguales, no querían solo una cita… ¡Ellas querían un anillo de diamantes en su dedo! Estaban locas.

Cuando llegue al parquecito ya me había terminado mi dona y aun me quedaba mi café. Salí del auto y camine hacía mi banca favorita que se encontraba bajo mi árbol favorito, que estaba plantado sobre mi pasto favorito y…. bueno, amaba ese lugar.

Me senté en la amada banca y cerré los ojos tratando de relajarme un poco, los abrí un momento después y tome mi café, recorrí el lugar con la mirada y entonces vi algo fuera de lo común. Un pequeño remolino chocolate… oh, era cabello… ¿cabello? mire más atentamente y entonces vi que era una persona, una chica. En ese preciso momento la chica de cabellos chocolate levanto la vista y me perdí.

¿Un ángel? ¿Es que acaso había muerto y ahora estaba en el cielo? ¿Pero si fue así, entonces en que momento morí? Quizás fue mi exceso de velocidad o quizás solo estaba soñando. El ángel tenía unos hermosos ojos chocolates enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas, sus labios eran de un rosado que me daban ganas de besarla con locura, su nariz respingona era adorable y sus mejillas, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave rosado por el frio.

Era hermosa. Bueno, hermosa se queda corto, ella era divina.

Tenía un suéter azul que la hacía ver maravillosa con su blanca piel de porcelana, en sus manos tenía un libro abierto, Romeo y Julieta. Sonreí, había leído ese libro antes y no era mucho de mi agrado, pero ella se veía más que feliz leyéndolo. Me la imagine sentada en el piso de una biblioteca rodeada de libros… ¡En mi mente el ángel era una devora libros! Reí, pero ella pareció no notarme. Mi mano se dirigió a mi cámara de forma inconsciente, sonreí y le tome una fotografía.

Había salido preciosa, su cabello enmarcando su cara, lo blanco a su alrededor… ella era simplemente perfecta y ni siquiera lo sabía, quizás cuando le tomara fotos y ella lo supiera saldría aún más maravillosa… un momento, ¿Cuándo ella lo supiera? ¿Es que acaso pensaba decirle? No, definitivamente no. ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Qué soy un loco psicópata toma fotos? Posiblemente, ¿Se asustaría y saldría corriendo? Definitivamente. No podría decirle nada, ni siquiera la conocía y muy posiblemente no la volvería a ver.

Ella alzo la mirada y la poso en nada en especial, aproveche ese momento para tomarle otra foto, en esta se podían ver sus hermosos ojos y tenía una pequeña sonrisa pintada en sus labios rosas.

Pase el resto de la tarde tomándole fotografías, mientras reunía el valor para hablarle, no sabía que decirle. Cuando por fin pude pararme del incomodo banco y caminar hacia ella, se levantó, tomo sus cosas y se fue caminando a paso lento y sin mirar atrás, sin notarme. Sin saber que ahora tenía un admirador secreto toma fotos, sin saber que me encontraba ahí reuniendo el valor para acercarme a ella.

Camine a mi auto y volví a casa un poco ausente, ¿Qué rayos me pasaba? ¿Es que acaso me gustaba esa chica? No podía ser, apenas y la había visto, ¿Entonces? No tenía idea, pero ella me hacía sentir raro, me ponía nervioso. Siempre cuando una chica me 'gustaba' iba y se lo decía, pero con esta… tenía miedo de que me rechazara o que saliera corriendo de ahí, lejos de mí.

Me subí al auto y avente la cámara al asiento copiloto, estaba enojado por no haber tenido el valor de acercarme a ella a tiempo. Tome una gran respiración y trate de controlarme, ¿qué rayos me pasaba? sólo era una chica, una muy linda, pero en fin una chica. Me talle las sienes, todo estaba bien... era la simple emoción de ver a una chica hermosa. Tome la cámara y miré las fotos, se veía preciosa y tenía unas veinte más.

Recordé la pequeña tienda de fotografías que había aquí en Forks, encendí el auto y conduje hasta ahí, no podía mentir, estaba emocionado. No podía esperar a tener entre mis manos las fotos de la chica de cabellos chocolate, acelere. La tienda seguía dónde la recordaba, mamá tenía razón, nada había cambiado en este pueblo.

Cuando llegue prácticamente volé hacía la puerta de entrada, una campanita sonó cuando la abrí, caminé rápidamente hacía el mostrador y con la cámara en mano esperé impaciente a que alguien llegara a atenderme. Vaya sorpresa que me llegue al ver a Ángela Webber, ella también parecía sorprendida de verme ahí.

-¿Edward?- pregunto acomodando sus anteojos.

-El mismo- reí al ver su cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te habías ido del país- ella había sido una estupenda amiga en el instituto, me había apoyado mucho, y por supuesto, estaba enterada de mi afición por la fotografía.

-Bueno, regrese por mi cumpleaños, Esme quería que lo pasará con la familia- explique con prisa.

-Oh bien… ¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto de forma profesional.

-Eh, sí… quiero revelar estas fotos- pedí entregándole mi cámara.

-Bien, si puedes esperar un momento- dijo mientras se volvía a ir.

Me senté y espere a que Ángela volviera, mientras tanto pensé, ¿quién era esa chica? Era obvio que no había vivido aquí desde siempre, si no yo la hubiera conocido

Cuando llegue a casa Alice estaba ahí con Jasper, ella me sonrió.

-Hola Edward, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Pensaste mucho? Espero que hayas pensado bien, de verdad lo espero porque si no tendré que ayudarte, aunque de todos modos te ayudaré, tenemos una charla pendiente ¿Recuerdas? Oh y…- Jasper poso una mano en el hombro de mi hermana y esta se calló instantáneamente, había olvidado el efecto calmante que Jasper tenía en Alice.

-Tranquila- le susurro. Ella asintió con calma.

-Hablamos después, Jazzy no tarda en irse- dijo.

-Está bien, estaré en mi habitación- le dije mientras subía las escaleras.

Apenas entre cerré la puerta con seguro, me senté en el pequeño escritorio que tenía en mi habitación y tomé el sobre que contenía las fotos de la chica de cabellos chocolate, estaba nervioso. Me debatía entre abrir el sobre o tirarlo a la basura, aunque seguramente mamá lo levantaría y me lo devolvería en cuando lo notara, a menos que lo pusiera hasta el fondo…. No, yo no era ningún cobarde, y menos uno de fotografías.

Estaba a punto de abrir el sobre cuando unos toquecitos me interrumpieron, mire al sobre de forma desafiante.

-Salvado por la campana sobre, pero en cuanto termine con esto, sigues tú- sisee. Tenía esa costumbre de hablar con objetos inanimados, lo sé, era un raro total. –Pase- dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escucharan, pero sin dejar de mirar ese sobre.

La cabeza de Alice se asomó por la puerta. Sabía a qué venía y la verdad no me encontraba muy ansioso de tener esa charla con ella, no había tenido tiempo de pensar nada, la chica de cabellos chocolates me había mantenido muy ocupado. Ella entro por completo y me miro esperanzada, así que simplemente negué con la cabeza.

-¿No te quedaras?- preguntó con voz rota.

-¿Qué? No… digo, sí… ósea, es que aún no le he pensado- expliqué.

-Pero si te fuiste toda la mañana y parte de la tarde- dijo con impaciencia.

-Yo… lo sé, pero me entretuve- no sabía si decirle o no acerca de la chica. Era mi hermana y la amaba, pero no estaba seguro, ella era algo dramática y no quería que fuera a buscar a la pobre chica para comenzar a planear nuestra boda.

-¡Edward!- chilló molesta.

-Lo siento, hace tiempo que no estaba aquí y no sé. Te prometo que lo pensare- dije tratando de calmarla.

-¿Por qué no mejor lo piensas ahora? Te puedo ayudar a tomar la mejor decisión- ofreció.

-Alice…-

-Vamos Edward, no puedes irte siempre y luego volver esperando a una familia. Te amamos pero esto está destruyendo a mamá y lo peor de todo es que tú lo sabes, ella te ama y te quiere ver feliz- dijo furiosamente.

-Soy feliz- grite exasperado.

-¡Pero ella no puede verlo!- chilló.

-Escucha, estoy cansado y no quiero pelear, así que por favor vete de mi habitación y no me molestes más, a menos que quieras que llame a mamá y le diga que me estas molestando- dije.

-Eres un niño Edward, pero está bien, me iré, pero no por eso dejaré de insistir. Nos vemos mañana.- dijo ella antes de salir de mi habitación.

Suspire más tranquilo, Alice podía ser una gran molestia cuando se lo proponía, ahora me encontraba bastante cansado y eso que solo habíamos discutido un poco. Me senté de nuevo en el escritorio y tome el sobre entre mis manos, estaba nervioso, hacía tiempo que no me interesaba tanto en una chica y eso me asustaba, tenía ganas de tirar las fotos a la basura y olvidarme de eso, pero sinceramente estaba seguro de que no sería tan fácil, ella estaba grabada en mi mente.

Abrí el sobre y mire una por una las fotos deleitándome con la belleza de la chica, me sentía un acosador enfermo, pero seguí mirando. Tome el sobre y un marcador y le escribí con letras mayúsculas 'Privado'. Quería poner una de las fotos con un marco, pero si lo hacía todos la verían y comenzarían las preguntas, quizás en otro momento o en otro lugar.

Me saque los zapatos y los calcetines, luego mis pantalones y la chamarra y me tire a la cama, estaba realmente cansado tanto emocional como físicamente, ahora solo quería dormir y mañana podría lidiar con Alice y su furioso cuestionario. Me puse bocabajo y golpee un poco las almohadas antes de caer en un profundo sueño lleno de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolates.

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Aqui de nuevo con otra historiaaa! Esta es una clase de regalo por el cumple de mi Edward! 3 . 3**

**Espero que les guste y me regalen un review, la actualizare cada semana, asi que nos veremos el proximo jueves XD**

**Por cierto, gracias Mar por ayudarme a corregir el capi, a mi me da flojerita y se me van algunas! Asi que ya saben, si hay algo mal, culpenla a Mar! No es cierto! XD**

**Besos y nos vemos el proximo jueves! n_n**


	2. La primera charla

**Los personajes son de Meyer la trama es mía. **

* * *

**Edward POV**

Me desperté al escuchar unos escandalosos toques en mi puerta, estaba seguro de que era Alice. Tomé una almohada y la puse sobre mi cabeza tratando de hacer callar el ruido, claro que eso no pasó, la vida disfrutaba hacerme infeliz. Me levante y tome mis pantalones, me los puse mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría.

-¡Hola Edward! ¿Quieres hablar ahora?- preguntó con esa muy entusiasta voz suya.

-Alice es muy temprano aún, y estoy seguro que ni papá ni mamá se han levantado aún- dije con molestia mientras me tiraba de nuevo a mi muy cómoda cama.

-¡Edward! Tú me prometiste hablar- dijo ella sonando molesta.

-No Alice, tú eras la que quería hablar y yo ni siquiera he pensado. Déjame al menos dormir un rato más y después si quieres hablamos todo lo que quieras- susurré más dormido que despierto.

-Bien. Buenas…. ¿noches?- río y escuché sus pasos alejarse. Unos segundos después la puerta se cerró. Al fin.

.

.

.

Esperé impacientemente a que el ángel volviera. ¿Pero y si no lo hacía? ¿Qué posibilidades había? No porque estuviera aquí una vez significaría que tendría que venir a diario, era estúpido. Me preparé para irme cuando ese destello rojizo me hizo detenerme, ella estaba aquí.

Tome una gran respiración y me volví a sentar. Se suponía que vendría a pensar de nuevo, pero de verdad que no tenía tiempo para eso teniendo a esa hermosa chica frente a mí, de verdad que esto era horrible. Estaba obsesionado, pero esta vez no era por las 'zanahorias' cómo en el instituto. Ese estúpido rumor había sido horrible, yo sabía quién lo había comenzado por supuesto, pero no por eso pude detenerlo. Así que por un año fui el chico 'zanahoria' en el instituto y aclaró que no eran preciosamente 'zanahorias' en el buen sentido.

Volví mi atención a la chica de cabello chocolate. Esta vez tenía una blusa blanca con un suéter azul marino con unos jeans, era inevitablemente hermosa, quería raptarla y llevarme lejos a viajar conmigo. Pero eso era absurdo.

La chica sacó el mismo libro de ayer de un pequeño bolso, y cómo ayer, posó toda su atención en él. Ella leyó por horas y yo la miré. No me acerque ni le hable, solo absorbí la paz que me causaba su presencia a pesar de estar a metros de mí, me sentía bien y… feliz.

Quería ir con ella y hablarle, tocar su delicada piel para saber si es tan suave con parase, ver ese delicioso rubor más de cerca y mirar esos dulces ojos chocolates. Ambos pasamos horas sentados, ella leyendo y yo mirándola, ahora que si lo pensamos mejor esto era un poco raro y seguro para ella escalofriante. No todos los días consigues un admirador secreto que te toma fotos.

Sentía mis pies inquietos, moría por pararme y acercarme a ella, pero no podía simplemente ir y sentarme a su lado. Sería incómodo para ella y bueno, tampoco quería que huyera de mí, era lo último que quería. Debía pensar bien, quizás debería esperar a mañana y decirle que me gustaría compartir banco con ella y ella lo compartiría porque sería mi cumpleaños y nadie contradice nunca a un chico en su cumpleaños.

O quizás simplemente deba pararme y caminar hacia ella y… bien, adiós idea. Ella se levantó de la banca y se fue. Quizás debería seguirla, así sabría dónde vive y podría fingir ser el cartero y… bien, me estaba volviendo idiota. Decidí quedarme un rato más y pensar, no quería llegar a casa de nuevo para ser atacado por Alice por no pensar.

Tenía que admitir que parte de mí quería quedarse aquí y no precisamente por mi familia, cierto ángel de ojos chocolates era la que estaba afectando mi cerebro. Claro que también estaba la parte de ver a mis padres todos los días como antes, y a Alice y a los chicos. Emmett era genial y amaba a Rosalie con locura, yo lo había visto y por eso lo había aceptado en la familia.

Amaba viajar y conocer lugares, tomar todo eso en una imagen y llevarlo conmigo, conocer lindas mujeres y comer toda la comida que pueda. Extrañaría eso pero había un millón de restaurantes dónde podía volver a probar esa comida, en cambio sólo tenía una familia y esa no la podría cambiar ni volver a encontrar nunca.

Alice tenía razón, yo no podía dejar todo a un lado, tenía una familia con la cual estar. Había millones de personas que desearían estar en mi lugar sólo por la amorosa familia que tengo y yo no lo apreciaba. Era un idiota.

Me levante de la banca y comencé a caminar y pensar en todo. Mi infancia, había sido infinitamente feliz en ese tiempo, seguramente había sido uno de los niños más afortunados en el mundo solo por tener la familia que tengo. Mi familia había luchado inmensamente para hacerme cien por ciento feliz y siempre habían estado para mí, esperándome, apoyándome, queriéndome. Y quizás ese había sido el problema, ellos me habían puesto las cosas fáciles, me había asegurado que siempre estarían para mí sin importar que tan lejos estuviera, incluso si eso los lastimaba a ellos.

Por supuesto que Alice había recibido el mismo apoyo y dedicación, pero yo me lo había tomado demasiado enserio y no había pasado ni cinco minutos pensando en todo lo que eso significaba. Viví creyendo que ese era el trabajo de los padres, querernos incondicionalmente, y nunca lo había apreciado lo suficiente como para entenderlo completamente.

Había estado encantado con todo lo que tenía, pero nunca pensé que habría gente que no lo tuviera o que lo necesitara y jamás me considere especial por tenerlo. Ignoraba todas las carencias de los demás sólo concentrándome en lo mío, claro que era un buen chico y me preocupaba por los demás. Si lastimaban a alguien ahí estaba yo metiéndome en una pelea para defender, pero jamás me tome el tiempo suficiente como para entender que no sólo lastimaban físicamente a esas personas.

No era insensible, pero encontraba algo improbable que las personas buscaran provocar dolor sentimental en las personas, ¿Cómo creerlo teniendo unos padres maravillosos? Siempre contándote lo bueno del mundo, pero siempre omitiendo la parte mala para tratar de protegerte. Pero ese había sido el problema, me habían preparado para tragedias y dolores, pero no para lo malo del mundo. Nunca me advirtieron que había personas que tratarían de herirme intencionalmente o quizás lo hicieron, pero nunca me dijeron las posibilidades de que me pasara a mí.

Pero ahora estaba aprendiendo, no podía huir de mis problemas cómo un niño pequeño, ahora era un adulto y tenía que enfrentar mis problemas. No podía pasarme toda la vida huyendo, alejándome de mi familia y de las personas que me quieren solo por miedo.

Quizás la presencia del ángel no fue nada, quizás solo estaba destinado a pasar, quizás fue la manera del destino de abrirme los ojos. Sea cual sea la razón no la iba a dejar ir. Quizás ella ya había cumplido su cometido, pero ahora estaba el mío, no dejarla ir nunca.

Podía decir que la había 'conocido' hace un día, pero eso había sido más que suficiente para mí. Había entrado a mi mente y cuerpo, se había colado por todo mí ser sin importarle nada y sin saberlo, y ahora ella tendría que afrontar las consecuencias y saber que ahora que estaba dentro de mí no descansaría hasta también estar dentro de ella.

.

.

.

Estacioné el auto fuera de la casa y me metí rápidamente, estaba haciendo frío, claro que eso no lo había notado para nada cuándo estuve en el parque mirando a la hermosa chica de cabellos chocolate. Podía haber una tormenta y ni siquiera lo notaría. Me tenía todo tonto y por increíble que parezca no me importaba.

En cuanto entre a casa un delicioso aroma me asalto, mamá había hecho chocolate caliente. Camine directo a la cocina y entre encontrándome a mamá y a Alice sentadas en la mesa y con taza cada una. Era tarde y papá no tardaría en venir del hospital, la comida estaba en la estufa, lista para recalentarse en el momento en el que papá entrara por la puerta.

-Hola- susurré. No quería romper la calma que había ahí.

-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo te fue?- peguntó mamá con una sonrisa.

-Bien, estuve en el parque…- conteste recordando el remolino chocolate que se formaba cuando la suave brisa soplaba.

-Y ¿Tomaste más fotos?- pregunto curiosa mi hermana. La miré con una ceja alzada. –Lo siento, sueles tomarle fotos a todo lo que vez y solo supuse- se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, olvide mi cámara y no pude. De cualquier forma sólo estuve pensando- sus ojos brillaron cómo si le hubiera dicho que le compraría todo París para ella sola.

-¿Se puede saber en qué?- preguntó.

-Nop- dije tomando asiento al lado de mi madre.- Quizás hable de eso en la cena- ella casi boto sobre su asiento entusiasmada, sabía que a menos que yo hubiera decidido quedarme no lo hablaría en la cena.

-Bien… ¿Quieres chocolate?- pregunto levantándose y sacando una taza de la alacena.

-Claro- respondí al momento en que puso la taza frente a mí.

-Estábamos hablando acerca de tu cumpleaños cariño, primero pensábamos en salir a cenar a un restaurante en Port Ángeles, pero Alice cree que sería mejor que hagamos una pequeña comida aquí en casa ¿Tú que piensas?-

-Creo que me encanta la idea de que cocines para mí en mi cumpleaños mami.

-¡Oh, cariño! Será perfecto, como la cena de navidad pero sin el pavo- celebró.

-Será perfecto Edward, los chicos estarán aquí y te encantará- Alice estaba más que entusiasmada.

-Bien, pero realmente serán ustedes las que se encarguen de todo eso.- dije recordando su manía por la perfección, había experimentado eso una vez y no volvería a pasar.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haremos Edward! ¿Quién más sino?- dijo Alice botando en su lugar.

-Todo será perfecto- dijo mamá con un aire soñador.

.

.

.

Estábamos todos sentados en el comedor. Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper también habían asistido a nuestra cena familiar, sabía que había sido Alice la que había reunido a todos. Yo quería decir en este momento que dejaría mis viajes para pasar más tiempo con mi familia, pero esperaba que solo fuéramos los cuatro, no es como si tuviera pánico de hablar frente a muchas personas, porque no éramos muchos pero, me sentía incómodo.

Había una parte de mí que pensaba que Emmett y Jasper dirían 'Y eso a quien le interesa' y seguirían comiendo mientras me ignoraban. Pero eso no pasaría a menos que quisieran seguir viendo a mis chicas. De cualquier forma la incomodidad seguía ahí, no podía quitarla, estaba nervioso.

Además ya tenía suficientes problemas, mañana sería mi 'perfecto-cumpleaños' con todas las cosas que mamá y Alice prepararían y aun no reunía el valor de hablar con la hermosa chica del parque. Yo era un completo idiota.

¿Desde cuándo me daba miedo hablar con una chica? Aunque bueno, ella era diferente, ella me hacía sentir diferente. Obviando el hecho de que siempre se encontraba a más de cinco metros lejos de mí. Pinche mi brócoli con mi tenedor y me lo lleve a la boca para masticarlo brutalmente, como si tuviera la culpa de todos mis problemas y comiendo y haciéndolo sufrir estos se fueran. Como dije, era un idiota.

-¿Mi amor te encuentras bien?- pregunto mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos asesinos hacía inocentes brócolis.

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque sigues cortando ese brócoli como si le estuvieras practicando una autopsia- respondió riendo un poco.

-Lo siento- susurre sonrojándome levemente. Alice soltó un chillido.

-Te ves tan lindo así Edward, te extrañe tanto…- susurró alzando el brazo por encime de la mesa para tomar mi mano, le sonreí con cariño y la tome.-Por cierto, con mamá nos dijiste que nos darías una gran noticia en la cena- dijo Alice y mamá asintió entusiasta.

-Yo no dije tal cosa- contradije.

-Oh claro que lo hiciste, ahora danos esa noticia- mamá y Alice eran buenas para condimentar un poco la información que recibían, esa era la razón por la que evitábamos decirles 'tantas' cosas.

-Está bien, está bien. Bueno, yo he estado pensando en todo lo que ha pasado a lo largo de mi vida y…-

-¡Al grano!- grito Alice interrumpiéndome, rodee los ojos y seguí.

-He decidido quedarme permanentemente en Forks, eso hasta que decida qué carrera estudiar e irme a la universidad.- solté. Mis padres me miraron sorprendidos por la noticia, en cambio Alice y Rosalie chillaron y me abrazaron fuertemente.

-Oh hermanito, y sabía que tomarías una buena decisión, estoy tan feliz- chilló Alice.

-Yo igual Edward, estaba preocupada de tener que ir a buscarte de donde fuera que te fueras a volver a ir- susurro Rosalie. Mamá y papá parecieron por fin salir del shock del que se encontraban.

-¿T-Te quedaras?- pregunto mamá al borde de las lágrimas.

-Sí, lo pensé y decidí que nada es más importante que estar con mi familia- susurre en su oído.

-Te amo mi pequeño- lloro. Sonreí y la abrace más fuerte, papá me sonrió y puso una mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Bueno Eddie, me alegro de tenerte aquí más tiempo del que creíamos pero ahora de verdad quiero comer, ¿Rossie podemos?- pidió Emmett haciendo un puchero.

-Osito un momento- dijo Rosalie mirando enternecida la escena.

-No, Emmett tiene razón, yo también tengo hambre y de verdad me gustaría seguir comiendo- agregue. Mamá sintió y se separó de mí para volver a su lugar con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh por cierto Edward, la hermana de Emmett que es también mi mejor amiga vendrán a tu cumpleaños, si no te molesta claro está- dijo Alice de pronto.

-Claro no importa- dije mientras tomaba un pedazo de carne y me lo metía a la boca. Ella asintió con la cabeza y comenzó una animada charla con Rosalie.

.

.

.

.

Había decidido que hoy por fin le hablaría a la misteriosa y hermosa chica, era mi cumpleaños y me había escapado del desayuno cumpleaños de mamá para venir a ver a la chica de cabellos chocolate. Ella estaba en la misma banca y con el mismo libro, me pregunte si no se aburriría de leer lo mismo cada día, pero luego me di cuenta de que no importaba ya que ella parecía feliz y eso, extrañamente, me hacía feliz a mí también.

Estaba decidido a hablarle hoy. Decidí que ya que era mi cumpleaños la vida no podría odiarme tanto como para darme mala suerte día, además que si todo salía bien, sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños. Llevaba diez minutos tratando de mover mi trasero fuera de la banca y llevarlo hacia ella pero no podía, estaba pegado.

Cuando por fin me decidí que era hora y no podía retrasarlo más me levante y con decisión camine hasta ella. Por supuesto que ni siquiera noto mi presencia hasta que carraspee sacándola de su lectura, al principio me miro mal, parecía fastidiada, unos segundos después se sonrojo. Era mil veces más hermosa de cerca de lo que se veía de lejos.

Le sonreí con nerviosismo, sentía que mis mejillas se calentaban. No me podía mover, ella tampoco parecía moverse. Me golpee mentalmente y cuando por fin encontré mi voz, hable.

-Hola, soy Edward- me presente y le ofrecí mi mano.

-H-Hola, soy Bella- susurro sonrojándose.

-Lo siento si te molesto pero es mi cumpleaños y esa es mi banca preferida…- ella comenzó a levantarse y la mire sorprendido.

-Yo… lo siento, puedes tomarla y me iré…-

-En realidad me estaba preguntado si podías compartir banca conmigo.- dije tragándome mis miedos. Ella se sonrojo.

-Está bien…- dijo con voz entrecortada y nunca me pareció tan adorable.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, uno muy cómodo. Con cada ráfaga de viento su suave aroma volaba directo a mis fosas nasales y me dejaba cautivado. Olía a flores, algo dulce pero sin llegar a ser empalagoso, era perfecto.

-¿Tú eres de aquí?- pregunto de repente.

-Te podría preguntar lo mismo, eh vivido aquí toda mi vida…. O la mayor parte- susurre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con 'la mayor parte'?- pregunto interesada.

-Pues… cuando termine el instituto me fui del país a viajar. Me encanta la fotografía ¿sabes? Decidí irme a conocer el mundo y ser… feliz, mis padres me apoyaron siempre y yo solo ignoraba las veces que los vi triste por mi partida, solo me importo mi felicidad- conté.

-¿Te iras de nuevo?- pregunto rápidamente para luego sonrojarse.

-No, hable con mi hermana y lo pensé. Ya no me iré, los extraño demasiado a todos y necesito estar cerca de ellos antes de irme a la universidad- dije.

-¿No estudiaste fotografía?- pregunto sorprendida.

-No. No quiero que esto se convierta en un trabajo ¿sabes? Tome algunos cursos de adolecente y pues… no sé, solo quiero que esto sea algo de puro placer, no quiero molestarme ni estresarme por esto, porque realmente amo lo que hago- dije mirando la nada intensamente.

-Seguramente eres bueno… yo amo leer y algún día quiero escribir un gran libro. Uno bueno- susurro con una suave sonrisa soñadora. Se veía preciosa, sus mejillas y su pequeña y respingona nariz sonrojadas por el frío. Tenía un toque angelical, era hermosa.

-Estoy seguro de que lo lograras, siempre he creído que los buenos sueños se cumplen, los que están libres de egoísmo y que son algo que deseas con el corazón. La gente se queja de no tener dinero, pero ¿acaso hacen algo para cambiar eso? solo esperan a que todo les caiga del cielo y culpan a Dios si no pasa. Las personas quieren ser profesionista y tener un gran empleo pero ni siquiera se preocupan por sacar buenas notas o hacer un mayor esfuerzo…- dije recordando a James, un viejo amigo del instituto que se quejaba de que su padre no pudiera pagar su escuela.

Claro que el señor Williams no tenía la culpa de que su hijo fuera un malagradecido que no apreciaba ninguno de los esfuerzos que él hacía. James soñaba con ser un gran cirujano y tener miles de dólares y chicas persiguiéndolo, claro que cuando su padre le dijo que quizás no le podría pagar la universidad que él quería su mundo se fue abajo. Se volvió un completo idiota y les exigió a sus padres su educación, ellos hicieron todo su esfuerzo. Su madre que era mesera de una cafetería no paraba de pedir turnos dobles y su padre empleado de una pequeña panadería comenzó a tomar dinero de la caja registradora para comenzar a ahorrar.

La madre de James era una pobre señora mayor que no aguanto más con tanto trabajo y estrés, murió de un infarto. Después de eso su esposo también murió acompañándola a donde quiera que las buenas personas se fueran.

Por supuesto que todo se supo, de hecho el dueño de la panadería sabía de los pequeños robos del señor Williams, pero él sabía que era por las exigencias de su hijo y jamás dijo nada. Cabe agregar que todos en el pueblo sabían de la situación de James y sus padres, nadie nunca señalo a nadie, pero sabían que james era un pequeño malagradecido.

James se fue de Forks cuando sus padres murieron y no he sabido nada de él desde entonces.

-De verdad estoy seguro de que lograras tu sueño- susurre.

-Gracias, suelo pasar horas leyendo y a veces me quedo hasta horas de la noche escribiendo pequeñas ideas que se me ocurren, casi nunca estoy conforme con ellas, siempre siento que falta algo…. No lo sé- dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, para todo hay un tiempo. Quizás aún tienes que tener algunas experiencias para lograr llenar eso que falta- dije recordando las miles de palabras dulces que mamá me decía de niño.

-Yo también lo creo… papá me decía que siempre que lo quisiera y deseara algo, luchara por el… ya que las cosas nunca vendrían solas…- rió y una lágrima escapo de su ojo. Se la limpió rápidamente. –Ya… ya no está con nosotros, murió hace unos años y… fue muy duro- susurro. Podía ver como luchaba por no llorar, yo solo tenía ganas de abrazarla para que ella pudiera desahogarse, pero yo seguía siendo un total extraño y ya era mucho con que me estuviera contando todo eso.

-¿Y qué hay de tu mamá?- pregunte intentando cambiar de tema y rogando para que ese tampoco fuera un tema trágico para ella. Afortunadamente una gran sonrisa apareció por su rostro.

-Ella también cree en mí, se volvió a casar unos años después de que ella y papá se divorciaran. Él se llama Phil y es grandioso, sé que la ama pero viajan mucho. Tengo un hermano y de verdad que él odiaba no tener un lugar estable para vivir, decidimos que podríamos venirnos a vivir aquí a Forks.- contó.

-¿Desde cuándo están aquí?- pregunte.

-Justo después de que termine el instituto, él es un año mayor que yo y… no lo sé. Creímos que serían un gran lugar y lo fue… Pero basta de mí, ciertamente eres un completo extraño que nunca he visto en mis años que llevo viviendo aquí así que… ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco más sobre ti?- pregunto sonrojándose un poco. Estuve a punto de abrir la boca para contarle mi vida completa cuando mi celular sonó interrumpiéndome.

-Bueno- conteste mirando a Bella con disculpa, ella negó.

-_¡Edward! ¿Dónde rayos estas? Mamá está molesta de que no hayas estado para comerte el fabuloso desayuno que te preparo, tuve que sacrificarme y comérmelo yo… lastima, estaba muy sabroso._- dijo chillando al principio y susurrando al final.

-Estoy en… no importa, ¿Ya es hora?- pregunte.

-_Bueno, pues si quieres llegar a tu fiesta de cumpleaños… ¡Pues sí grandísimo tonto!_- gritó tan fuerte que tuve que separar el celular de mi oído para no quedarme sordo. Bella rió suavemente.

-Lo siento, voy para allá- dije colgando. Bella me miró curiosa. –Es mi hermana, tengo que ir a casa… será mi cena de cumpleaños y se hace tarde- dije. Ella miro el cielo, el cual estaba ligeramente anaranjado por el atardecer.

-¡Oh, cierto!- dijo comenzando a recoger sus cosas. Antes de que pudiera levantarse tome su mano y ella me miro, posando toda su intensa mirada chocolate sobre mí.

-Yo me preguntaba… s-si… Si tu querías venir… ha… ya sabes… Es mi cumpleaños y-y…- ella me miro confundida al principio y segundos después comprendió mi enredada frase. Me miro con disculpa.

-Lo siento, ahora mismo tengo un compromiso… quizás después- dijo con pena. Toda la ilusión de borro de mi cara y estuve seguro de que me veía patético. Ella comenzó a caminar lejos de mí y un segundo después regreso corriendo con un plumón en mano. –Es mi número- aclaro después de que termino de anotar en mi brazo.

-Adiós Bellas- dije cuando ella comenzó a correr de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que estaba sonrojada. Me hubiera gustado verla, pensé.

.

.

.

-¡Ya llegué!- grite entrando por la puerta. Alice apareció frente a mí con un perfecto vestido de noche negro.

-Qué bueno que llegas, vete a cambiar… Tienes una hora, después de eso todos llegaran y tenemos que cenar y celebrar, apresúrate- gruñó cuando vio que no me moví.

-Bien- subí las escaleras con paso lento. Cuando entre a mí habitación me quite la ropa y entre al baño para tomar una ducha. Cuando el agua tibia toco mi cuerpo me relaje considerablemente, había sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Hablar con Bella aunque sea unos minutos había sido fabuloso. Ella era genial, dulce y adorable, mire mi brazo, el número se borraba lentamente con el agua. Lo había guardado en mi celular unos minutos después de que ella se había ido, y seguía sin poder creérmelo, tenía su número. Estaba más que feliz.

Pase media hora en la ducha repitiendo la tarde en mi mente, tratando de guardar la mayor información que pudiera, tomando todo lo que fuera necesario para conocerla mejor. No es que hubiera mucho, pero era mejor que nada. Salí cuando me di cuenta de lo arrugados que estaban mis dedos y me enrolle la cintura con una toalla.

Me seque el cabello con otra toalla, y vi que en mi cama ya estaba mi ropa lista con mis zapatos. Era obvio que esto había sido obra de Alice, esa pequeña personita que amaba vestirme, era genial tener una hermana que se preocupase tanto por ti.

Me puse la ropa y los zapatos. Baje corriendo las escaleras encontrándome con mamá, papá y Alice al principio de las escaleras.

-¡Felicidades!- corearon los tres. Sonreí y baje a abrazarlos.

-¡Oh mi amor! Feliz cumpleaños, no importa cuántos años cumplas, siempre serás mi bebé- susurro mi madre en mi oído.

-Felicidades hijo, me alegro que estés aquí con nosotros- dijo mi padre.

-¡Felicidades hermanito! ¿Veintitrés ya? ¡Te estas poniendo viejo!- gritó mi molesta hermana.

-¿Qué?- dije indignado.- Querida acabo de cumplir veintidós- aclare.

-¡Bueno, te ves de veintitrés!- chilló para luego abrazarme fuertemente. –Te amo hermanito- susurro.

-Yo igual Ally- respondí, en ese momento el timbre sonó.

-¡Oh! Llegaron todos- gorjeó mamá y corrió a abrir la puerta.

-Cuando dicen 'llegaron todos' ¿A cuántos 'todos' se refieren?- pregunté.

-Oh, no muchos, solo los chicos y algunos amigos del instituto. Te juro que no pasamos de diez- aseguro. Asentí con la cabeza más tranquilo, no quería a todo el pueblo en mi casa.

-¡Esme! Te extrañe- escuche la estruendosa voz de Emmett.

-Emmett McCarty cálmate ¿Quieres?- escuche a Rosalie rugir.

-Está bien osita bonita- reí. Emmett podía ser todo músculos pero con Rosalie no era más que un 'osito cariñosito', palabras de Alice.

Vi la corpulenta figura de Emmett entrar seguido de Rosalie, detrás de ella estaba Jasper. Él camino rápidamente hasta donde estaba Alice y la beso apasionadamente, me sorprendía que no se hubieran desnudado aún.

-¡Exhibicionistas, búsquense una habitación!- gritó Emmett. Luego miro de tras de sí y frunció el ceño.- ¡Enana, apresúrate a entrar antes de que te congeles!-

-Eres un idiota- escuche una melodiosa voz responder y me congele en mi lugar.

Escuche unos tacones repiquetear contra el piso de madera y una esbelta figura apareció. Era Bella, estaba enfundada en un vestido azul eléctrico hasta las rodillas, su cabello caoba estaba en rulos suelto y estaba ligeramente maquillada.

Se veía preciosa, más que eso, maravillosa.

-¿Tú eres el pequeño Eddie?- pregunto completamente sorprendida.

-¿Pequeño Eddie?- ¿Quién demonios me había llamado así? A Emmett se le pareció una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, era obvio quien había sido.

-¿Emmett es tu hermano?- pregunte ahora sorprendido.

-Ehh sí, te dije que tenía uno- dijo ella.

-Pero no que era Emmett.- me dolía la cabeza. Alice rió encantada.

-¡Qué bien que ya se conozcan! Sabía que todos la pasaríamos genial juntos. Tuve que convencer a Bella para que viniera junto con Emmett, ya que ella estaba más preocupada mirando al sexy extraño que se sentaba en el banca justo frente a ella…- dijo Alice. Me quede estático, un segundo después sentí como me desplomaba.

* * *

**Lo lamente, de verdad lamente no haber subido el jueves, pero les juro que se me olvido por completo y luego me quitaron la computadora y no he podido actualizar. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y mañana capitulo sin falta XD Palabra de boy scaut... jamas fui eso.**

Por cierto, ¿alguien ha leido 'Y por eso rompimos'? Quienes ya, quieren comentarla conmigo? ¡Muchos sentimientos guardados XD 

**Y para las que leen 'Conociendo al amor' chicas, ya casi termino el epilogo, a más tardar el viernes, porque luego me voy de vaciones.**

**Las adoro y nos leemos mañana... Por cierto... ¡DEJENME UN REVIEW PORFIS! Las amare si lo hacen ;)**


	3. Comencemos de nuevo

**los personajes son de meyer la trama es mía. **

* * *

**Edward POV**

Antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar el suelo ya me encontraba recostado en el sofá. Resulto que Jasper es mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba y afortunadamente para mí, me atrapo antes de que cayera. Como a una chica. Como a una jodida chica en apuros.

Rayos, eso había sido muy vergonzoso. Quizás debería volverme a pensar mi decisión y mudarme a Alaska, no estaría muy lejos de mis padres, no tanto como antes. Suspire y trate de llenar mis pulmones de aire, ¿Acaso Alice había dicho 'mirando al sexy extraño que se sentaba en el banca justo frente a ella'? santos cielos, ¿Eso era un 'me gusta' de parte de ella?

Me estaba faltando el aire, trate de llenar mis pobres pulmones con todo el oxígeno posible pero me sentía atorado. Abrí mi boca como si fuera un pez fuera del agua y trague todo el aire que pude, cuando por fin estuve más o menos bien, me di el lujo de mirar a mí alrededor. Ángela, Ben, Kate y Garrett estaban presentes ahora. ¡Diablos! Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a los últimos tres.

Todos se veían preocupados, pero sinceramente estaba demasiado avergonzado como para preocuparme por ellos, me sentía como un foquito de navidad, rojo y muy brillante.

-¿Hijo estas bien?- pregunto mi padre mirándome preocupado. ¿No debería saberlo? Después de todo él era el doctor.

-Creo que necesito agua- dije con voz entrecortada. Qué vergüenza, ahora todos me miraban.

-Por supuesto, yo voy por él- mamá corrió a la cocina y cinco segundos después volvió con una gran vaso lleno de agua fría. –Toma mi amor, bébela toda- dijo ella entregándome el vaso.

-¿Qué te paso hermano?- me pregunto la estruendosa voz de Emmett tirándose a mi lado en el sofá, me encogí de hombros. En realidad no sabía que decirle, ¿'Lo siento pero al parecer tu hermana me dijo sexy y no puedo evitar pensar en lo maravilloso que es eso'? ¡Por supuesto que no podría decirle eso!

-Yo…- miró a Alice pidiendo ayuda, después de todo había sido ella la que había abierto la boca.

-¡Yo sé! Edward solo está algo entusiasmado con que Bella esté aquí- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?- pegunto Emmett recelosamente.

-¡Porque tontito, ellos son amigos! ¿No es obvio?- todos asintieron a la pregunta de Alice, ¿De verdad? – Está claro que Edward quería que Bella, su amiga, viniera a su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero ella tenía 'otro compromiso' lo que él no sabía era que su 'otro compromiso' era su fiesta. Sólo una pequeña confusión, pero ahora todo está bien, ¿No es así hermanito?- me pregunto Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Claro- respondí algo confundido, después de todo, lo que ella había dicho no era del todo mentira.

-Bueno, porque no dejamos que Edward se relaje por un momento y por lo mientras vamos pasando al comedor- sugirió mi madre mirándome preocupada.

-¡Mamá tiene razón, hay que dejar descansar a Edward! Vamos, vamos- dijo Alice comenzando a empujar a todos hacía el comedor como si fueran simple ganado.

Emmett se levantó de mi lado y sobo su estómago, Rosalie tomó su mano y juntos caminaron hacía el comedor en la otra habitación. Bella miro a todos salir desde una esquina y cuando todos estuvieron fuera ella se acercó a mí.

Su delicioso aroma me golpeo e hizo que casi me volviera a desmayar. Acomodo un rebelde mechón de cabello tras de su oído e hizo una mueca mientras se sonrojaba.

-No sabía que tú eras Eddie- dijo de pronto sonrojándose más.

-Yo no sabía que Emmett fuera tu hermano- dije también.

-Alice es mi mejor amiga desde que llegue aquí, la conocí en el centro comercial de Port Ángeles, yo iba a la librería y ella a una tienda de ropa, solo tropezamos y ella comenzó a hacerme preguntas. Descubrimos que ambas vivimos en Forks y… me trajo a su casa, conocí a sus padres, después me presento a Jasper. Entonces tuve que presentarle a Emmett al día siguiente, ese día Rosalie también estaba en tu casa y… supongo que fue amor en primera vista… ¿Crees en eso?- pregunto sonrojada.

-Pues… A decir verdad, sí.- la mire con intensidad, como si tratara de decirle que lo que estaba sintiendo lo probaba… Espera, ¿Amor? No, por supuesto que no, era muy pronto aún.

-Yo igual…- me devolvió la mirada y me sentí en las nubes.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si comenzamos de nuevo?- pregunte esperanzado. Ella asintió asiendo sus rizos rebotar alrededor de su delicado rostro. –Soy Edward Anthony Cullen- le ofrecí mi mano.

-Soy Isabella Marie McCarty- dijo tomando mi mano y dándole un suave apretón que le regresé con gusto.

-Un gusto… ¿Te gustaría quedarte a celebrar mi cumpleaños?- pregunte con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sería un placer- rió encantada y se sonrojo.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el comedor. Cuando entramos todos nos miraron fijamente, ella se sonrojo por supuesto. Alice me miro con picardía y Emmett con recelo.

Nos sentamos y en ese momento mi madre apareció por la puerta con un bol de ensalada, todos los platos estaban servidos, aunque nadie los había tocado aun.

-Bueno, quiero darle gracias a Dios por poder tener a mi hijo aquí con nosotros el día de su cumpleaños. Cariño no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado, me alegro que hayas decidido compartir tu día con nosotros, te amo- para estos momento mamá estaba llorando, no importaba, yo también lo hacía.

-Tu madre tiene razón Edward. Todos estamos más que felices de que estés aquí, te hemos extrañado demasiado todo este tiempo pero ahora que estas aquí estamos felices como no tienes idea. Espero poder disfrutar de muchos de tus cumpleaños contigo hijo, te amamos- dijo papá con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

-Edward, me alegro de que estés aquí con nosotros. Te he estado extrañado todo el tiempo, solo recordando nuestra infancia y… me alegro de que finalmente estés con nosotros permanentemente… aunque esa decisión no fue tomada precisamente por nosotros- me miro y luego sus ojos se fijaron en Bella, me sonroje y la miré sorprendido.-, me alegro de que estés aquí- termino y se limpió una lágrima.

-Es genial volver a verte Edward- dijo Garrett tomando la mano de Kate.-Es verdad, no sabes las veces que Garrett habla de ti, a veces llego a preocuparme de que me vaya a dejar por ti.- dijo Kate y todos rieron.

-Lo dudo mucho mi amor, porque yo estoy locamente enamorado de ti- le dijo Garrett antes de besarla con intensidad.

-Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte- dijo Ángela y Ben asintió estando de acuerdo.

-Yo igual estoy feliz de volverlos a ver, no tienen idea de cuánto.- dije.

Después de este pequeño intercambio todos comenzamos con la cena, para alegría de Emmett.

-Recuerdo cuándo era un pequeño y adorable bebé, solía escapar de mí cuando lo bañaba y corría desnudito por toda la casa…- mamá había decidido contar historias de mi infancia, lo que significaba mi humillación.

-¡Oh! ¿Recuerdas esa vez que…?- la, seguramente, bochornosa pregunta de papá fue interrumpida por el timbre. Mamá y Alice se miraron extrañadas, al parecer no esperábamos a nadie más.

-¿Invitaron a alguien más?- pregunto Alice confundida mientras mamá se levantaba para abrir la puerta.

-No… Le dije a Irina que viniera, pero está de viaje por Europa con su nuevo novio Laurent- dijo Kate.

-Nosotros no invitamos a nadie tampoco- comento Ángela.

-Pues yo quería…- lo que sea que fuera a decir Emmett fue interrumpido por unos desquiciantes chillidos. Me tense.

-¡Vamos Esme! ¡Estoy segurísima de que Edward estará más que contento de verme!- chilló nuevamente. Ella no podía estar aquí, simplemente no podía. ¿Cómo diablos se había enterado de que yo estaba aquí? Bueno, era un pueblo chico, pero aun así.

-No creo que sea lo mejor Tanya- discutió mamá en vano.

-Por supuesto que es lo mejor. Él estará más que contento, te lo aseguro- dijo de nuevo. En ese momento Tanya Denali entro al comedor con un vestido demasiado corto, sus senos parecían a punto de salir del vestido que se encontraba extremadamente ajustado. -¡Mi amor!- chilló cuando me miro.

-Tanya…- dije secamente.

-¿Pero qué clase de bienvenida es esa?- pregunto con molestia mientras se inclinaba ligeramente dándome una muy buena vista de sus pechos. Quise vomitar en ese momento, era tan… fácil.

-No es ninguna bienvenida Tanya, no tengo idea de que haces aquí- dije de forma brusca.

-Pero cariño, es tu cumpleaños, yo _tenía_ que estar aquí- dijo remarcando el 'tenía'.-Son cosas que hacen las parejas- me miro con una sonrisa que supuse quiso ser coqueta, pero solo me causo más asco.

-Tanya, tú y yo no somos ninguna pareja. Creo que eso lo dejaste claro hace unos años, ¿no lo recuerdas?- pregunte con amargura.

-¡Pero Eddie! ¿El pasado, pasado es, no es así? Creí que ya habías olvidado eso, fue hace _tanto_ tiempo- rió. ¿Es que acaso creía que era idiota?

-Esas cosas no se olvidan Tanya. No soy una máquina, tengo sentimientos. No entiendo que haces aquí- era una cínica. ¿Cómo se le ocurría venir a _mi_ casa en _mi_ cumpleaños después de lo que me había hecho?

-Edward amor, estoy aquí porque reconozco que me equivoque, todos lo hacemos, incluso tú. Pero tranquilo, te perdono todo…- sonrió con entusiasmo, bueno, esta chica estaba loca. ¿Ella me perdonaba a mí?

-Escucha…-

-¡Basta!- el grito de Alice me interrumpió antes de que pudiera comenzar a insultar. –Escucha Denali, no se quien rayos te invito a esta fiesta, pero creo que está más que claro que no eres bienvenida. ¿Te muestro la salida o te vas sola?- ¿Tenía que mencionar que Alice odiaba a Tanya?

-Argh. Tú eres la menos indicada en decirme si debo irme o no- gruño Tanya y miro mal a mi hermana.-Edward- susurró esperando que le pidiera que se quedará. Ya quisiera.

-Tanya vete- fue lo único que dije antes de dejar de prestarle atención y seguir con mi comida, aunque el apetito se me había ido en el momento en el que ella había puesto un pie en la casa.

-Pero mi amor….- intento de nuevo.

-Ya lo escuchaste Denali, lárgate antes de que yo…-

-Alice- advirtió mamá a Alice antes de que ella pudiera decir algo malo frente a todos.

-Adiós, espero no verte nunca más- dijo Alice con una sonrisa satisfecha. Tanya se fue furiosa e indignada. Lo último que escuchamos fue cuando azotó la puerta al salir.

-Wow, eso fue intenso- dijo Emmett antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-Te veías a punto de querer ahorcarla- dijo Jasper acompañando a Emmett en sus risas.

-No me sorprende, es una completa zorra. Me alegro que no hayas caído de nuevo Edward- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa satisfecha, ella sabía lo que había pasado, era la única que lo sabía.

-¿Cómo que 'de nuevo'?- pregunto Alice.

-No es nada- dije seriamente. No estaba interesado en que todo el mundo supiera lo que esa chica me había hecho.

-Edward- advirtió mi pequeña hermana.

-Olvídalo Alice, no te dirá nada- dijo Rosalie metiéndose un trozo de carne a la boca. Alice la fulmino con la mirada.

-Tú lo sabes, ¿cierto?- chilló completamente furiosa.

-Eso no importa Alice, y si no te importa me gustaría seguir con mi cena de cumpleaños- dije de forma seca. Esta cena estaba más que arruinada.

-Edward yo…-

-Silenció- la calló mamá. -¿Qué les parece si pasamos al postre?- pregunto con una sonrisa radiante, pero podía ver que en cuanto todos se fueran el interrogatorio empezaría.

-¡Por supuesto! Muero por probar ese delicioso pastel que seguro preparaste Esme- dijo Emmett completamente entusiasmado. Mamá, Alice y Rosalie levantaron los platos y fueron a la cocina a buscar el pastel.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto una delicada, pero preocupada voz. Bella, que estaba sentada a mi lado me miraba preocupada. Asentí con la cabeza. -¿Estás seguro?- volvió a preguntar inconforme con mi respuesta.

-En realidad, estoy muy molesto. No entiendo como ella se atrevió a aparecerse por aquí, es solo que…- podía sentir todas las emociones acumularse dentro de mí, quería explotar.

-No tienes que hablar de eso ahora… ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos al parque de siempre y platicamos un poco?- pregunto con las mejillas sonrojadas. _'El parque de siempre' _dijo ella. De pronto toda esa ira dentro de mí desapareció, y mis manos picaron por acariciar esas mejillas.

Mire a mi alrededor, todos en la mesa estaban sumidos en sus propias charlas, nadie nos prestaba ni las más mínima atención, lo cual era bueno.-Por su puesto- acepte. Ella me regalo otra de sus sonrisas y volvió su vista a su plato.

Un segundo después las luces se apagaron y por la puerta entro mi madre con un enorme pastel de chocolate en sus manos lleno de velitas. Demasiadas. Ma hacían sentir viejo.

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti…- cantó mamá y su canto fue seguido por todos los demás.- Feliz cumpleaños querido Edward, feliz cumpleaños a ti- termino y todos aplaudieron.

-¡Apaga las velas y pide un deseo Edward!- gritó Alice entusiasmada. Le regale una sonrisa y acerque mi rostro al pastel.

Un deseo. Mire a Bella, ella tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y reía alegremente. Un deseo.

_La quiero por siempre._

Apague todas las velas y todos aplaudieron de nuevo. No sabía de donde había salido aquel deseo, pero quería que se cumpliera, realmente lo deseaba.

-¡Mordida, mordida!- comenzó a gritar Emmett y pronto Jasper, Ben y Garrett se le unieron. Las chicas rieron de sus hombres y también gritaron.

Suspire resignado y acerque mi cara al pastel, tenía miedo, para que negar. Alice siempre enterraba mi cara en el pastel después de apagar las velitas, era algo traumatizante. Siempre mi nariz terminada llena de merengue, y era malo considerando que odio el merengue.

Mordí tan solo una pequeña orillita y joder si no me lo esperaba. Alice se encontraba como a unas cuatro sillas lejos de mí, por supuesto que no me lo esperaba. Ahora mi cara se encontraba enterrada en la mitad del pastel, mi nariz estaba llena de merengue y mi cabello batido con chocolate. Asqueroso.

Levante la vista para encontrarme con el culpable de este batido, y vaya sorpresa que me di cuando vi que la culpable había sido Bella, la cual estaba roja hasta las orejas y reía alegremente. Entonces todo el mundo comenzó a reír y mamá saco una cámara fotográfica de no sé dónde y comenzó con las fotos.

Pase la mirada a lo largo de la mesa.

-Anda, dile algo- se burló Alice de mí cuando me topé con su mirada. Maldita.

-Cállate, ¿quieres?- masculle a duras penas con mi nariz llena de pastel. Alice me saco la legua de forma infantil y se dirigió a cortar el pastel, Rosalie le pasó los platos y mamá corrió a la cocina por más bebidas. Alice evito cortar la parte donde mi cara había estado y repartió las rebanadas, dejándome a mí la mitad del pastel arruinado, vieja tradición. Ella decidió que no comería pastel con mocos. Loca.

Tome una servilleta y comencé a limpiar mi cara y cabello, fue un poco incómodo limpiarme la nariz con la atención de todos sobre mí… bueno, en realidad fue vergonzoso que Bella me haya visto en ese momento, son cosas que la chica que te gusta no tiene que ver.

Suspire, _me gustaba_. Y no corría despavorido para alejarme de ella, después de lo que paso con Tanya había huido cada vez que descubría que una chica me _gustaba_ de verdad. Había sido un cobarde pero de verdad estaba asustado, no quería sufrir. Cuando termine de limpiarme tome uno de los tenedores que mamá me ofrecía y le regale una sonrisa. Tome un bocado de pastel y gemí sonoramente, haciendo que todos me miraran.

-No pueden culparme, esto está más que delicioso- susurre.

-Eddie tiene razón, este pastel te quedo de maravilla Esme.- dijo Emmett metiéndose un gran bocado a la boca, Rosalie solo negó con la cabeza y rió.

-¿Puedo?- pregunto Bella acercando su tenedor.- El mío ya se terminó- reí y acerque el pastel a ella. Sabía que mamá aún seguía tomando fotos de mí, pero no me importaba.

Miré sus dulces ojos cafés y sonreí, ella era perfecta. Quizá no estaba enamorado aun, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que pronto lo estaría. Sería imposible no estarlo, ella era simplemente la mujer de mis sueños y eso que a penas la conocía bien. Era tan dulce y simpática, amaba la forma en que sonreía y se sonrojaba, como se mordía el labio cuando se encontraba nerviosa.

Estaba perdido. Pero no me importaba nada, de hecho, me encontraba perfectamente con ello.

Cuando se percató de mi mirada se sonrojo, y jamás en mi vida tuve tantas ganas de besar a alguien, pero no a cualquier alguien, a ella. Solo a ella.

-¿No son lindos?- escuche preguntar.

-El uno para el otro- respondió. Pero no podía prestar la suficiente atención para saber de quien se trataba. Tenía una hermosa chica de ojos chocolates frente a mí, ¿Por qué debía importarme otra cosa?

…

Me deje caer sobre mi cama con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Sin duda el mejor cumpleaños en la historia de los cumpleaños, ahora no me importaba la idea de que me estaba haciendo viejo, no si tenía a Bella a mi lado para hacerlo.

_Bella_

Era ella, lo sabía. Era una de esas cosas de las que te dabas cuenta al instante, de las que estás seguro y no hay nada que te haga pensar lo contrario. Ella era mi razón de ser, eso que me hacía sentir cosas en el estómago y querer componerle mil canciones solo para ella. Era eso que te hacía olvidar el pasado y vivir el presente, solo por ella. Y solo había una razón para todo, verla feliz.

Era todo lo que importaba, verla feliz, con una sonrisa. Era todo tan confuso pero a la vez tan claro, lo único que quería era estar con ella y quererla, apoyarla, protegerla… ser de ella.

Quizás yo estaba mal, pero ella era todo lo que yo quería.

* * *

**ok, lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta el capitulo tres! Espero que les guste y me dejen un review!**

**y el proximo capi, esta vez sin falta, es para el proximo jueves! Nos vemos y besos!**


	4. El sobre

**los personajes son de Meyer y la trama mía. **

**Lamento no actualizar cuando digo que lo hare. Tome la decisión de que ya no habrá fecha de actualización y solo lo haré cuando el capi este listo y eso sera una vez por semana, de eso no se preocupen, siempre habrá capi... lo malo sera que no habra una fecha especifica, espero que no les moleste y disfruten.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Dos suaves toques en la puerta me despertaron. Era mi madre, lo sabía. En la noche había estado lo suficientemente cansado como para hablar y sabía que ella estaba al tanto de eso, entonces en la mañana era la otra opción.

-Está abierto- grité. Me senté y recargue la espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Mamá entro y paseo su vista por toda la habitación y paro en la ventana, donde mi goma seguía pegada.

-¿No lo quitaras cierto?- pregunto con cansancio. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.-Bien, ¿Al menos puedo comprarte uno nuevo?-

-Por supuesto, pero estoy seguro de que no viniste a hablar sobre mi goma de mascar, ¿cierto?- pregunte. Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Edward, sólo quiero saber qué es lo que paso allá abajo ayer en la noche.- susurró.

-Nada de lo que debas de estar enterada mamá.- ella iba a negar pero la detuve alzando una mano.-Sabes que si fuera de real importancia tú hubieras sido la primera en saber. Sólo fue un mal terminó-

-¿A qué te refieres con 'mal terminó'?- pregunto confundida.

-Pues, ella y yo estuvimos juntos un tiempo, pero no funcionó, así que la termine y creo que… la enfadó- no sabía que decirle, ella no tenía por qué enterarse de las barbaridades que Tanya me había hecho.

-Está bien. Te creeré, pero si ella vuelve a aparecer y se repite lo de ayer me tendrás que contar.- amenazo con suavidad. Asentí y ella sonrió.-Te amo mi amor- susurro y estiro su mano para que yo la tomara.

-Igual te amo mamá, sin duda eres la mejor- le dije.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no bajas? Hay pan tostado y huevos revueltos- se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la puerta, se detuvo y me miró.-Y pronto me contaras que hay entre tú y Bella- dicho esto se fue.

Deje caer mi cabeza en las almohadas. Bien, mi madre no había sido tan dura como pensé que sería, pero aún faltaba Alice. Me levante de la cama y camine a la ducha mientras me quitaba los pantalones y mi camisa, los tire al cesto de ropa sucia y entre a la ducha.

Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, como por ejemplo; ¿Debía ir hoy también al parque? Quizás Bella irá hoy, pero…

-¡Hermanito!-

Solté una maldición cuando escuche la voz de mi hermana del otro lado de la puerta de la ducha. Diablos, ¿Es que uno no podía tener intimidad ni siquiera en su propia ducha? Quizás esto ya venía con el paquete 'hermana menor'.

-¿Alice dime que rayos haces en el baño mientras me ducho?- dije entre dientes, esto era violación a la privacidad.

-Lo siento, pero quería hablar contigo- respondió. Abrí un poco la puerta y asome mi cabeza, ella estaba sentada en el lavabo con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿En el baño, mientras me ducho?- casi grité, esto me ponía algo nervioso. Que Alice me acorralara en el baño no era bueno.

-Bueno, sabía que si lo hacía en cualquier otra parte huirías, así que decidí venir aquí. Así no podrás escapar a menos que quieras traumar de por vida a tu pequeña hermana- rió.

-Bien, pero ten en cuenta de que quizás eres tú la que me traume a mí, ¿sabes? No es bueno que un chico de veintidós tema entrar a la ducha- dije cerrado la puerta de la ducha y sentándome en el piso. En realidad era muy incómodo que yo estuviera desnudo en la misma habitación que mi hermana y tan solo estuviéramos separados por una puerta.

-Eso no me importa, ahora… ¿Qué pasó con Tanya?- preguntó.

-Nada, fue mi novia y terminamos, a ella no le pareció bien y… no sé, está loca… eso creo- dije.

-Vamos Edward, sé que no es eso. Ahora dile a tu hermanita que es lo que pasa antes de que se lo pregunte a Rose- amenazó.

-Sé que no es así. Estoy seguro de que Rosalie fue tu primera opción y como no pudiste sacarle nada a ella me preguntas a mí- dije riendo un poco.

-Deja de reírte Cullen… ¿Sabes que algún día me enterare, no?- pregunto.

-Desearía que no lo hicieras- susurré.

-Ahora, dime que pasa con Bella- exigió.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- pregunte tratando de evadirla.

-Escucha Edward, sé que hay algo entre ustedes… Yo sabía que no podías estar yendo a ese parque todos los días solo porque sí, y Bella tampoco… así que dime, ¿Qué hay entre Bella y tú?-

-No hay nada, la conozco de ayer- dije.

-Eso no es cierto, no pudiste conocerla ayer en tu fiesta, ustedes reaccionaron como si se conocieran de años- acusó.

-O de horas- dije.

-Mmm… Sí, quizás… ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Desde ayer. Cuando fui al parque le hable y comenzamos a charlar… fueron solo unos minutos- respondí.

-Bien, ahora ¿Te gusta? ¿Tuvo ella que ver con la decisión que tomaste de quedarte? ¿Tengo que planear una boda o algo así?- pregunto y me sentí abrumado.

-No, por supuesto que no. Sólo somos amigos…-

-Por ahora- dijo.

-Por ahora- repetí.

-¿Te gusta?-

-No lo sé-

-Dime, te prometo que no le diré.-

-Está bien, si me gusta-

-Bien. Ahora te dejo bañarte- dijo y escuche la puerta siendo abierta y luego cerrarse. Suspire con alivio.

…

-Puedes sentarte mi vida- dijo mi madre dejando una jarra de jugo de manzana en la mesa. Le sonreí y me senté. Papá y Alice ya estaban en la mesa desayunando, mamá se sentó con nosotros y comencé a comer.

-¿Cómo estás hijo?- pregunto papá.

-Bien, gracias- respondí.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Bella?- pregunto mamá unos segundo después.

-¿Qué?- casi me atragantaba con el pan tostado.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Bella?- repitió y vi que papá también esperaba una respuesta.

-Desde ayer… unas horas antes de la fiesta la conocí en el parque- respondí.

-Ohh…- dijo ella. Todos seguimos desayunando en silencio hasta que ella volvió a preguntar: -¿Y te gusta?-

-Mamá…- me quejé. Estaba seguro de que me había sonrojado, papá reía en silencio y Alice me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Vamos… puedes contarnos, te prometo que nadie dirá nada- idéntica a Alice. Sabía que no diría nada, pero no estaba seguro de si no _haría_ nada.

-Pues…-

-¡Buenos días familia hermosa! ¡Emmett llego y tiene hambre!- gritó Emmett desde la entrada, luego escuchamos el sonido que provoco la mano de Rosalie siendo estampada en la cabeza de Emmett. -¡Auch, Rossie!-

-Vamos, apresúrense, yo también tengo hambre- gruñó Jasper.

-¡Jazzy!- grito Alice poniéndose de píe. Jasper apareció a mi vista y corrió hacía Alice, de forma un tanto dramática si me lo permiten, y la tomo en brazos para comenzar a girar. Alice soltó unas risitas y jugo un poco con Jazz haciendo como si fuera a besarlo y luego alejándose.

-Sólo bésalo y ya Alice- gruñí.

-Celoso- dijo ella antes de besarlo con demasiada pasión.

-Claro, que estés con Jasper me pone de lo más celoso. Ya sabes, Jasper es mi hombre ideal y daría lo que fuera por estar en sus brazos- murmure con sarcasmo.

-Wow, esa sí que fue una gran declaración- dijo una dulce voz, sonando divertida. Me congele en mi lugar. Sólo había una persona que podía hacerme sentir cómo un muñeco de trapo y esa era Bella. Y justamente ahora me sentía como un muñeco de trapo.

-¡Oh, Eddie! Rosalie no mencionó eso de ti- dijo la estruendosa voz de Emmett. De pronto Rosalie, él y Bella aparecieron por la puerta.

Bella se veía hermosa, como siempre, tenía una blusa morada con un suéter color crema, jeans ajustados y zapatos bajos morados. Estaba sonrojada y sonreía abiertamente, se veía preciosa.

-Emmett, Rose, Bella que sorpresa, no los esperábamos- dijo mi madre abrazando a cada uno de los mencionados.

-Si bueno, me encanta dar sorpresas, además, Alice me llamó hace un rato y me dijo que teníamos que venir a su casa a desayunar junto con Belly, Rossie y Jazzy- dijo Emmett tomando asiento.

Mire mal a Alice. Sabía que esto era parte de uno de sus planes malvados y complicado, quizás no debí de confesarle nada de lo que sentía por Bella, pero tampoco es como si pudiera huir. Ella me devolvió la mirada con una enorme sonrisa y se sentó en su lugar jalando a Jasper a su lado. Rosalie se sentó al lado de Emmett, dejando un único lugar entre yo y mamá. Bella se sentó ahí y jamás me sentí tan nervioso en mi vida.

-Hola- susurró cuando estuvo sentada a mi lado.

-Hola- dije sonando un tanto ansioso, pero tenía que afrontarlo, así era cuando estaba junto a ella. Maravilloso y patético.

Mi madre se levantó para ir a servirles a los que acaban de llegar, me levante también y la seguí a la cocina. Estaba demasiado nervioso y sentía mi estómago lleno de mariposas, diablos, se supone que esto solo le pasa a las chicas.

-Te ayudo- dije cuando noté la intensa mirada de mi madre sobré mí.

-Bien, lleva los vasos y luego ayúdame a hacer más pan tostado- dijo. Asentí y lleve los vasos a la mesa, Bella me miró intensamente cuando deje uno frente a ella, pero decidí ignorarlo, ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para sumarle su deliciosa mirada chocolate sobré mí.

Volví a la cocina lo más rápido posible y saque el pan y lo metí a la tostadora. Recordé, una vez cuando era pequeño, que había intentado sacar el pan de la tostadora usando un tenedor y me había electrocutado, no me acerque al tostador por casi dos años enteros. Alice llevaba la tostadora a mi habitación todas las noches junto con un tenedor para asustarme, y siempre lloraba en las mañanas cuando veía al aparato a mi lado.

Ahora lo había superado, bueno, casi superado, aún seguía teniendo extra precaución de no tocar mucho la tostadora cuando metía el pan.

-Se te va a quemar el pan y Emmett se molestara- dijo mamá sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Seguro que ni siquiera lo nota- dije, pero saque el pan –Con eso de que solo se mete la comida en la boca sin siquiera mirarla…-

-Bueno, eso no importa. Siempre trato de que mi comida sea muy buena, y Emmett es uno de mis mejores clientes- me guiñó un ojo.

Metí más pan y vi a mi madre servir el huevo en varios platos. Al último le hecho casi el doble que el de a los demás, seguramente ese era el de Emmett, y también le puso mucho tocino.

Tome dos de los cuatro platos y mamá tomó los otros dos y juntos los llevamos a la mesa, Emmett brincaba de anticipación en su asiento y Rosalie ya se había rendido de tratar de calmarlo. Deje el plato de Emmett frente a él y literalmente me empujo lejos de su camino. Reí y deje el plato de Bella frente a ella, cuando finalmente todos estuvimos servidos comenzamos a desayunar.

Sentía la mirada de Bella sobre mí de vez en cuando, pero luchaba por ignorarla. Si bien, en la mañana moría por verla, ahora era un completo cobarde y no podía ni mirarla. Cuando me dijo algo fingí no escucharla y me metí un gran trozo de tocino a la boca, para luego tomarme el resto del jugo de mi vaso y servirme más. Ella al ver todo lo que hacía, espero pacientemente a que terminara, pero una vez lo hice, la ignore y seguí comiendo.

-Y bien, Edward ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?- preguntó Alice de repente.

-No tengo ninguno- le dije.

-Ah…. Bueno, pensaba que, ya que ayer fue tu cumpleaños y ni siquiera saliste… pensé que quizás podríamos salir hoy- dijo ella.

-No sé si pueda Alice, estoy…. Ocupado- dije.

-Dijiste que no tenías planes- me miró intensamente.

-Si bueno….- me encogí de hombros y evite a toda costa mirarla.

-¿Si bueno qué? ¿Ahora me dirás que te acaban de salir unos asuntos? Si no quieres venir solo dímelo- exigió.

-Bueno, no quiero ir- dije fastidiado.

-Eres un idiota- gruñó antes de levantarse de la mesa e irse.

Suspire molesto e igualmente, salí del comedor para ir a mi habitación. Me encerré, no entendía la actitud de Alice ¿Por qué a veces tenía que ser tan molesta? ¿Por qué no podía hacer sus propias fiestas y no incluirme en ellas? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser parte de sus locos planes? Odiaba que intentara controlarme, era un adulto, podía hacer las cosas por mí mismo.

Alice siempre había tratado de 'resolver' mis problemas metiéndose en ellos, nunca le había reclamado nada porque era mi hermana pequeña y la amaba lo suficiente como para ignorar lo que hacía solo para verla feliz. Y la había dejado hacer un millón de cosas por mí, meterse en mis asuntos, elegir por mí, vestirme, hablar por mí e incluso hacer cosas por mí en secreto.

Hasta ahora me daba cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba que ella tratara de meterse en mis asuntos y más cuando me ocultaba las cosas. Sería un poco menos malo si tan solo me dijera lo que tramaba, pero era como si mi opinión le importara un pepino. De cualquier forma sabía que en parte era mi culpa por no ponerle un alto cuando debía.

Unos toques en mi puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Si eres Alice puedes irte, no abriré- grité.

-¿Y si no soy Alice?- la suave voz de Bella me hizo temblar. Quería decirle que también se fuera, pero sinceramente jamás podría hacer eso.

Me levanté de la cama y camine hasta la puerta, la abrí y Bella entró. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se sentó a mi lado en la cama, miro toda la habitación por unos segundos y luego se puso de pie y la recorrió. Se detuvo en algunos lugares y curioseó algunas de mis cosas pero no dijo nada, tomo algunos libros y los miro por unos minutos antes de dejarlos en su lugar y seguir mirando. Yo no despegue mi vista de ella en ningún momento, se veía hermosa en su estado de curiosa.

Miro en mi armario pidiendo permiso con la mirada cada que tomaba una nueva cosa. Miró mi baño y debajo de mi cama, en los estantes y el poster que tenía pegado en el techo, el color de las paredes y paró en la goma de mascar que aún estaba pegada en la ventana.

-Asco Edward- dijo, pero luego rió.

Ella siguió curioseando y mientras tanto yo busque mi cámara. Ella miro mi colección de cedes y tomó uno entre sus delicadas manos, le tome una foto, sonreí. Ella se veía sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de que le había tomado una fotografía, me reí.

-No tomes fotos- gruñó.

-Pero me gusta tomarte fotos- dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-Entonces es un dólar por foto- sonrió astuta.

-Te daría un millón solo por tomar una-

Me miró por varios segundos, tener su mirada así era demasiado para mí, tenía que conservar esa mirada. Rápidamente le tomé otra foto, ella parpadeo sorprendida pero luego una chispa cruzo por sus ojos.

-¿Cómo que te gusta tomarme fotos? ¿Me has tomado fotos antes?- pregunto.

-Ehh… no, pero creo que eres muy interesante- me excuse y me sentí un idiota.

Me miró por otro segundo más antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir mirando. Entonces llegó a mi escritorio, tomo un sobre entre sus manos y no me alarme hasta que vi escrito 'Privado' con letras mayúsculas y plumón negro indeleble en él.

-¿Sabes lo irritante que ver un sobre con la palabra 'Privado' en él? Hace que llame más la curiosidad de una persona- dijo y trato de abrirlo.

-Bella no- dije parándome rápidamente y arrebatándoselo de las manos.

-¿Qué tiene dentro?- preguntó curiosa.

-Fotos- respondí con simpleza.

-¿De qué?- preguntó.

No respondí, no es como si pudiera mentirle. Me asegure de que estuviera bien cerrado y lo guarde en mi buro, me voltee y vi que me miraba. Sus ojos chocolates estaban más brillantes que nunca y tenían esa chispa de curiosidad que me obligaban a sucumbir a sus deseos. Cada vez que veía sus ojos brillar de esa forma, que no habían sido muchas hasta ahora, tenía ganas de darle el mundo entero, de buscar el secreto de la vida para tomarlo juntos y vivir por siempre, de decirle lo que siento…

-¿No me dirás?- preguntó, creí haber escuchado una nota de tristeza en su voz pero la enorme sonrisa en su rostro me hizo alejar ese pensamiento.

-Sabes, a veces eres demasiado curiosa para tu propio bien- respondí finalmente. Le regale una sonrisa y me volví a sentar en la orilla de mi cama.

-Papá solía decir eso- dijo sentándose a mi lado –me reía y le decía que su bigote era gracioso, él solo negaba y me daba un chocolate…- rió ella.

También reí y la mire extrañado, era un relato un tanto… extraño, pero adorable. Entonces recordé que yo también tenía recuerdos tan extraños y alocados como esos.

-Un día Alice me corto el cabello- dije, ella me miro sorprendida –decía que mi corte no iba con mi ropa y simplemente lo corto-

-¿La dejaste hacerlo?- preguntó.

-No. En realidad estaba dormido, cuando decía ropa se refería a mi pijama de ositos…- me sonrojé pero no paré de contar, ella se veía divertida –así que esperó a que me durmiera y lo hizo. Lo malo fue que solo me cortó la mitad del cabello y…-

-¿Y?-

-Me tuvieron que rapar casi por completo…- dije completamente sonrojado. No me gustaba hablar de eso ya que me parecía muy, muy vergonzoso, pero sentía que podía confiar en Bella completamente.

-¿De verdad? Te debiste ver muy adorable, ¿tienen fotos de eso?- preguntó riendo.

-No, no permití que me tomaran una sola foto mientras estaba así y use gorro todo el tiempo hasta que mi cabello volvió a crecer- le conté.

-Mmm que mal, me hubiera encantado verte- dijo.

Nos quedamos en un profundo silenció. Luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Volviendo a lo del sobre…- dijo.

-Bella, de verdad que no.- dije con más dureza de la que había planeado. Me miró herida por un momento pero luego recompuso su rostro.

-Lo siento, sé que a veces soy demasiado entrometida… de verdad que lo siento- susurró.

-No es eso, de verdad que no… es solo que estoy seguro de que no te gustará lo que hay ahí dentro- dije.

-¿Pornografía?- preguntó divertida, negué riendo un poco –Bueno, entonces no veo porque me molestaría-

-Bien, pero yo te lo advertí- le dije, saque el sobre el cajón y se lo tendí, cuando estuvo a punto de tomarlo lo aleje –solo promete que si no te gusta o no entiendes lo que hay, no digas nada… es más, solo olvídalo y no lo menciones nunca más. Y, promete que volveremos a ser amigos como hasta ahora y que esto no afectara nada de lo que hay entre nosotros- pedí, ella asintió y trató de tomar el sobre, lo volví a alejar he insistí –Promételo-

-Bien, bien… lo prometo, me haces creer que tienes fotos de mi desnuda o algo así…- rió.

La mire serió y por un segundo vi pánico en sus ojos, eso hasta que solté una carcajada, ella me golpeó con el sobre y rió.

-Eres un idiota, me asustaste- dijo. Entonces abrió el sobre, saco las fotos y las extendió todas en mi escritorio… -Edward…-

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Me costo un poco hacer este, pero bueh... Como sea, ya se viene lo bueno, pronto Bella sabra los sentimientos de Edward y bueno, ¿Como creen que reaccionara? ¿Sera que se de cuenta cuando vea las fotos, sino, cuando? **

**Diganme que piensan y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Por cierto, ¿alguien recuerda a James, del capitulo 2? Bueno, no lo olviden, el volvera...**


	5. Fotos que por ningún motivo podía ver

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía. **

* * *

**Edward Pov **

_-Eres un idiota, me asustaste- dijo. Entonces abrió el sobre, saco las fotos y las extendió todas en mi escritorio… -Edward…- _

La miré asustado pero ella solo soltó una risita, la cual se convirtió en una carcajada. Ahora estaba confundido, ¿qué rayos había de gracioso?

-Dios, ahora entiendo porque no quería que las viera, a mí tampoco me gusta que vean mis fotos de bebé y menos si estoy desnuda- rió y la mire confundido. ¿Fotos de bebé? Me acerque y vi que, efectivamente, eran fotos mías de bebé… ¡Y estaba desnudo!

Las recogí apresurado y las volví a meter al sobre, lo mire bien y me di cuenta de que era el mismo sobre donde había metido las fotos que tenía de Bella.

-Eras muy lindo de bebé- dijo ella.

-Si…. Ehh, ¿Qué te parece si bajamos?- pregunte apresurado.

-Claro…- respondió confundida.

La tome de la mano y la guie fuera de mi habitación, baje las escaleras rápidamente y corrí hasta la sala, ahí estaban todos presentes, incluida Alice, la cual tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se ensancho cuando vio las fotografías en mis manos.

-¿Quién diablos dejo esto en mi escritorio?- gruñí.

-Edward- siseo mi madre.

-Lo siento, ¿Quién fue el que dejo estas fotografías en mi escritorio?-

-A ver- dijo Bella arrebatándome las fotos y sentándose a lado de mi madre. Comenzó a mirarlas y se las pasaba a mi madre, la cual se las pasó a mi padre, que se las pasó a Jasper y este a Alice… y así hasta llegar a Emmett.

-¡Oh Dios Eddie! ¡Eras increíblemente adorable cuando eras un pequeño bebé!- chilló.

-Mi Edward siempre ha sido muy lindo, incluso cuando nació, todo manchadito de sangre…-

-¡Mamá!- grité espantado. Ella rió alegremente.

-Miren sus pompitas, eran tan lindas… estoy segura de que siguen así, si tan solo Edward me dejara verlas…- susurró. La miré boquiabierto.

-Si Edward, ¿por qué no dejas que tu pobre madre vea esas pompitas rosadas que tienes?- preguntó Emmett. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Bueno, basta de que divertirse a mi costa, ¿quién las puso en mis escritorio?- volví a preguntar.

-No entiendo porque piensas que fue alguno de nosotros- dijo Alice de pronto –me refiero, ¿por qué rayos haríamos algo así?-

-Eso me gustaría saber- dije sonando molesto. –Se suponía que mamá tenía guardadas estas bajo llave después de lo que hiciste Alice- gruñí.

-¿Y según tú, qué fue lo que hice?- preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

-¿No recuerdas cuando tomaste todas mis fotos de bebé y las pegaste por toda la escuela solo porque no quise que me hicieras un cambio de look?- pregunté o más bien le gruñí.

-Ay Edward, tenía diez años y tú doce, es obvio que lo olvide… son cosas de niños- se excusó y me regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas, pero estaba lo suficientemente molesto con ella para dejarlo pasar.

-No éramos y arruinaste mi adolescencia- mascullé.

-No seas exagerado, apenas y lo recordaban una semana después… jum, pensándolo bien ¿no fue por eso que tú antigua novia, Lizzy, te dejó?- preguntó.

Bien esa había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. Definitivamente odiaba a mi hermana.

Salí de la sala echando chispas de la furia que sentía, estaba malditamente enojado, diablos, jamás había estado tan enojado con Alice. Incluso sabía que era una estupidez, sabía que prefería que Bella hubiera visto esas bochornosas fotos a las que había tomado de ella. Pero recordar las fotos pegadas en cada salón y pasillo había sido duro, había estado muy avergonzado y no había sido muy fácil de superar, menos que tu primera novia te cortara a una semana de noviazgo.

Bien, quizás era un poco infantil pero de verdad que lo último que un adolecente quiere es que sus amigos vean fotos de él de bebé. Yo no, por supuesto.

Quizás solo era esos sentimientos reprimidos hacia Alice, no era la primera vez que me molestaba que Alice tratara de hacer planes por mí, aunque quizás esta era una de las primeras veces en que nos molestábamos y terminábamos peleados,

Odiaba estar así con ella, pero sinceramente a ella parecía no importarle un poco cuan molesto estuviera. Ella tenía esa clase de 'seguridad' en si misma que siempre dejaba pasar las cosas y solamente se sentaba a esperar a que todo volviera a su cauce, incluyéndome a mí y a mi enojo. Porque si lo pensaba bien, siempre que Alice y yo nos enojábamos, era yo quien le pedía disculpas. No creí que eso fuera del todo malo, pero realmente lo era, ella no se hacía responsable de sus actos.

-¡Edward!- me voltee al escuchar la voz de Bella llamándome.

-¿Qué?- gruñí. No estaba para nada de buen humor.

-Lo siento… yo, no debí mostrárselas a nadie, de verdad lo lamento- dijo. Se veía bastante mal, quise golpearme por ser tan estúpido.

-No es tu culpa Bella, no estoy molesto por eso… es sólo que Alice… odio que siempre haga lo que quiere y que nunca se muestre ni un poco arrepentida… sé que ella puso las fotografías ahí, pero me molesta que se haga la desentendida- dije volviéndome a molestar.

-Está bien, creo… me refiero, yo también tengo un hermano… Emmett, puede llegar a ser una verdadera molestia, pero lo amo. Quizás deberías hablar con Alice, sé cómo es, a mí me ha llegado a robar toda la ropa con tal de que acepte de ir de compras con ella- soltó una risita –es algo… rara, pero es mi mejor amiga y la quiero-

Me sorprendí cuando paso sus delgados brazos por mi cintura. Estuve congelado por un segundo antes de darme cuenta de que Bella me estaba abrazando, le regrese el abrazo con rapidez y una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro. Ella era mucho más bajita que yo, así que pude enterrar mi rostro en su pelo. Ella olía a fresas, sonreí.

Estuvimos así por largo tiempo, antes de darme cuenta de que quizás si debía habar con Alice. Me separe de ella a regañadientes.

-Voy a hablar con ella- dije.

-Bien, me alegro que tomaras esa sabia decisión- me sonrió.

-Lo sé, lo sé-

-Bueno… ¡Oh! Si esas fotos no debían estar en el escritorio, entonces ¿Cuáles eran las verdaderas fotos que no podía ver?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ehm…-

-¡Edward!- voltee inmediatamente, mientras internamente brincaba de alegría por la interrupción. Ahí parada con un puchero en su cara estaba Alice. -¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó.

-Claro… Bella, ¿podemos dejar esa conversación para después?- pegunté.

-Por su puesto… pero te aviso que tengo una memoria extraordinaria, así que ni creas que lo olvidaré- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya lo sé, te veo después- le dije, ella me sonrió y beso mi mejilla, me sonrojé pero ya no dije nada –Bien, ¿te parece si vamos a mi habitación?- pregunté volteándome hacía Alice

Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar hacía las escaleras. El camino hacia mi cuarto estuvo increíblemente silencioso, increíblemente si tomamos en cuenta que Alice era la que me acompañaba. Suspire con anticipación, no quería tener esta charla con mi hermanita, sabía que ella estaba acostumbrada a dar órdenes y que estas fueran obedecidas sin rechistar. No por nada era la princesa de la casa.

Ella entro primero a mi habitación. Yo la seguí de lejitos, tratando de librarme de la culpa.

Se sentó en mi cama y espero a que cerrara la puerta.

-Bueno… mamá dice que no esté bien que te haga cosas como esas cuando estas con Bella- dijo ella.

-No entiendo- ella rodó los ojos.

-Que no te avergüence cuando estas con su futura nuera- dijo. Me sonroje, ¿'Futura nuera'?

-B-Bueno, no sé porque dijo eso, e-ella y yo no somos n-nada- tartamudee.

-Es obvio que no. Pero te gusta, y no solo lo sé porque me lo confesaste, sino porque eres más obvio que una piña apunto de hacerse juguito- se miró las uñas de las manos con indiferencia.

¿Qué?

-¿Qué tienen que ver las piñas en esto...? De verdad que no entendí lo que quisiste decir, ¿las piñas son obvias?- realmente estaba confundido.

-No tiene nada que ver. Me gusta el agua de piña y decidí ponerlo en la conversación, ahora deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y dime que me perdonas por avergonzarte, aunque más bien te hice un favor…-

-Esa no es una verdadera disculpa y no creo que me hayas hecho ningún favor-

-Claro que sí, cabeza de chorlito. Si ella hubiera visto esas fotos hubiera salido huyendo, no es que no confié en tus habilidades de 'ligue' pero Edward, la conozco a ella. Sé que en cuanto vea esas fotos se sentirá asustada, y no por el hecho de que le hayas tomado fotos desde lejos, sino que, creerá que solo por eso deben formar una relación. Y no sé si ya te lo contó, pero Bella le tiene un poquitín de miedo a las relaciones. Cree que terminara lastimada- dijo.

-Yo jamás le haría algo como eso- dije totalmente indignado de que pensara si quiera que yo podría hacer algo para lastimar a Bella.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero Bella es un poco… sensible, y bueno, la lastimaron. Esa es la razón por la cual no ha salido con nadie, y también la razón por la que ahora no te esté arrastrando como gusano. A Bella no le faltan pretendientes, déjame decirte- Alice dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo dudo- murmure. Bella era increíblemente hermosa y fantástica, estaba más que seguro de que tenía que tener a un montón de chicos detrás de ella.

-Bien, entonces tómatelo como un favor y… de verdad lamento ser como soy Edward, es sólo que a veces siento que las cosas se saldrán de mis manos si no me hago cargo de las cosas por mí misma… lamento no respetar tus decisiones a veces y ser tan dura e insensible- se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, te perdono, eres mi hermana pequeña y te amo. No importa cuán mandona te pongas algunas veces- le regale una sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo y prometo tratar de no ser tan mandona- dijo ella mientras me abrazaba.

-Promete que serás cuidadoso con Bella y que antes de decirle lo que sientes la ayudaras a superar sus miedos, y que cuando mi amiga te diga que sí, y _sé_ que lo hará, no la vas a lastimar- pidió o más bien exigió.

-Lo prometo- sonreí y la volví a abrazar.

Permanecimos unos minutos más así hasta que un suave rugido nos separó. La miré extrañado y ella se sonrojó, no tenía ni una pizca del efecto que el sonrojo de Bella tenía en mí, pero aun así no dejaba de ser adorable. Bese su frente y solté una carcajada.

-Veo que tienes hambre- me reí.

-Si bueno, no desayune bien… ¿qué te parece si vamos a la cocina y nos preparó tostadas?- preguntó con emoción. Negué con la cabeza.

-Alice, pero si tú no sabes cocinar. Y la última vez que utilizaste la tostadora hiciste que se incendiara- le recordé.

-Bueno, entonces nos preparó un sándwich. Hay pollo en el refrigerador, sobró de ayer- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero… deja a mí abrir a mí el bote de mayonesa, después de lo que paso la última vez…- me reí y ella me sacó la lengua.

Caminamos hacía la cocina con una sonrisa, por el camino nos encontramos a mamá.

-¿Y los chicos?- pregunté. Aunque por dentro sólo me refería Bella.

-Ya se fueron, dijeron que quizás volverían para la cena. Conociendo a Emmett no dudo que arrastre a Bella hasta aquí- mamá me guiño un ojo y se fue riendo.

-Tranquilo, tu Bella vendrá para la cena. Ahora relájate y mejor ponte a pensar que le dirás- dijo ella.

-¿Decirle de qué?- pregunté confundido.

-Bueno, ahora ella sabe que las fotos de bebé no eran las que por ningún motivo querías que viera, entonces, ahora tienes que pensar que fotos eran las que no podía ver. Si no se lo dices, ella se molestara y dudo que te guste que te ignore por una semana- rió.

Bien Edward, es momento de usar ese cerebro que tienes y pensar que fotos que 'por ningún motivo' podría ver ella.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

Bueno, actualice en la fecha de actualizacion que ahora ya no lo es, porque ya no quiero fechas de actualizaion porque me siento presionada. ¡Pero ya es algo ¿no?!

Espero que les guste, este es un poco más corto que los demás yy.. no sé, el proximo capítulo sera un outtack (creo que así se escribe, no sé) Que espero que lean yy les guste, porque lo hare con cariño. De uan vez les digo que tiene que ver con las fotos de bebé de Edward desnudo, y no, no sera un capi de Edward de bebé.  


**¡La que adivine de que será el outtack le dedico los proximos dos capis! **

**Yo creo que esta muy fácil, es mencionado en el capítulo y bueno, las veo en el proximo capítulo que si Dios y mi supersexy novio Edward Cullen quiere, estara para el proximo jueves, Que no es la fecha de actualizacion, solo digo... XD**

Besos, Karen! 


	6. Outtack Jodete Mundo

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía...  
**

**¡Capítulo dedicado a Banny Cullen Masen! Quien fue la primera que adivino de que iba a ser el outtack ;) **

* * *

**Capítulo seis: Outtack; Jodete Mundo. **

**Edward POV Doce años. **

Subí al auto de mamá antes que Alice y sonreí. Me había librado de la enana. Esta mañana había intentado hacerme un cambio de look, decidió que me iría mejor un look roquero y quiso ponerme gel en el pelo y botas feas. No me había dejado, pero ella se había molestado, lo que me daba exactamente igual.

Incluso me había amenazado con vengarse, pero no me había importado. Ella estaba loca y una niña de diez años jamás podría vencer a uno de doce.

-¿Dónde está Alice cariño?- preguntó mamá después de besar mi mejilla.

-No sé, creo que se quedó platicando con una amiga- respondí. No la había visto en todo el día.

-Bien, esperémosla un rato más y si no se apura iras a buscarla-

-Pero ma…- me quejé.

-Nada de ma, Edward Anthony, es tu hermana pequeña y es tu deber cuidarla- dijo. Asentí y me senté a esperar.

Saqué mi nuevo celular y cheque si no tenía nuevos mensajes… ¡Tenía uno! ¡Y era de Lizzy!

Lizzy era mi nueva novia. Era una niña muy bonita de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, siempre se vestía de rosa lo que hacía que sus labios, siempre pintados con gloss, brillaran más. Ella me había hablado por primera vez cuando estaba con mis amigos en la cafetería, ella estaba sentada a una mesa de la nuestra. Se había acercado a nosotros y me había dicho que era muy 'lindo'.

Al principio me pareció un poco rara, ya que después de decirme eso se había ido de nuevo con sus amigas. Pero mis amigos me habían dicho que sería genial que tuviera una novia, y bueno, ella era muy bonita. Así que una semana después le había pedido que fuera mi novia y hasta le había comprado un brazalete.

Ella había brincado y chillado un poco, y luego, muy sorpresivamente, me había besado. Ese había sido mi primer beso. Ella solo había puesto sus labios sobre los míos y se había alejado corriendo a contarles a sus amigas, había tenido que limpiarme la boca porque todo su brillo de labios me había quedado a mí. En realidad, había sido genial, y su brillo labial sabía a cereza.

Teníamos seis días de novios. Quería comprarle un regalo… más bien, debía comprarle un regalo, mañana cumplíamos una semana y ella me había dicho que _teníamos_ que celebrar nuestro aniversario de una semana y yo _debía_ comprarle un regalo. Rodee los ojos, las niñas eran tan… simples.

Miré el mensaje.

_¡Eddie! No te olvides que mañana es nuestro aniversario, ¡Y TIENES que traerme mi regalo! Yo ya tengo el tuyo, es muy bonito y sé que te encantará… por cierto, Melanie me dijo que Mary te vio con Sarah en el parque y que tú la tomabas de la mano… ¿Por qué a mí nunca me tomas de la mano? ¡¿Quién es esa Sarah?! Mary tuvo que investigar mucho para saber cuál era su nombre y te EXIJO Eddie, que me digas ¡quien es ella!_

_Bueno, ¡besitos!_

Rodee los ojos. Ya me la podía imaginar haciendo caritas mientras escribía el mensaje, las niñas eran raras, siempre se la pasaban haciendo caritas para todo. Cuando Lizzy se pintaba los labios, los fruncía de manera graciosa, como si estuviera a punto de besar a un elefante. Cuando estaba triste también hacia caras, y cuando estaba feliz, cuando estaba enojada, cuando no le gustaba algo… La siguiente siempre siendo más graciosa que la anterior.

Conteste:

_Sí, ya sé que es nuestro aniversario y ya tengo tu regalo _–Bueno, eso era mentira, ni siquiera tenía dinero para comprarle nada- _y yo no le estaba tomando la mano a Sarah, la cual por cierto es mi PRIMA. Ya te lo había dicho… te veo mañana… con tu regalo._

Suspiré, necesitaba comprar un regalo.

-Ma, ¿podemos ir al centro comercial esta tarde?-

-¿Iremos al centro comercial?- preguntó Alice apareciendo de pronto. Bruja.

-No te metas Alice, no quiero ir a tus tontas compras- le gruñí.

-Cállate tonto, ¿iremos?- preguntó.

-Está bien, pero solo si prometen no discutir, saben que odio cuando lo hacen- dijo mamá mirándonos preocupada.

-Bien- dijimos al unisonó.

-Entonces, ¿para qué quieres ir al centro comercial Edward?- preguntó mamá encendiendo el auto. No es que fuera una metiche, sólo que yo nunca pedía ir al centro comercial. Nunca. N-U-N-C-A. Aja, así de nunca.

-Ehh… Bueno… Para comprar un regalo- no le estaba mintiendo.

-¿A quién?- pregunto mamá frenando cuando se puso la luz roja en el semáforo.

-A una amiga- bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, pero mamá no tenía por qué saber todos los detalles.

-Humm, y esta _amiga_ ¿es solo una _amiga_?- peguntó volteando en su asiento para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Ehh…- miré para todos lados tratando de encontrar una respuesta… Alice tenía una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro, así que era obvio que ella _no_ me ayudaría, y mamá seguía mirándome atenta. –Ehh… ¡Ya está en verde!

Mamá se volteó rápidamente y siguió conduciendo, pero de vez en cuando me echaba miradas por el espejo retrovisor.

-Saben niños, olvide que ya no hay leche en casa, hay que ir por más- dijo ella con voz inocente.

-Todos somos intolerantes a la lactosa en casa- dije rápido.

-Eso no es cierto, ¿crees que no he visto como en las noches bajas a la cocina y te bebes casi un litro entero?- preguntó incrédula. Rodee los ojos y ella sonrió. –Bien, ¿Es tu novia o no?- preguntó con emoción ¿y quién era yo para negarle sus felicidad?

-Si mamá, es mi novia y le comprare un regalo-

-Fantástico, volvamos a casa, papá vendrá pronto y se pone gruñón cuando tiene hambre- dijo animadamente.

-Creí que iríamos a comprar leche- dije mirando a mi madre con ojos entrecerrados.

-Si bueno, me acabo de acordar que hay un galón en el refrigerador y otros dos más en la despensa.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Desde cuando eres tan preguntón, hijo? Déjame, soy una distraída- se excusó y condujo a casa.

.

.

.

Había pasado toda la maldita tarde buscando el jodido regalo perfecto para mi jodi… para mi novia.

No es que yo fuera un mal hablado, porque no lo era. Pero realmente, buscarle un regalo a una chica que la mayor parte del tiempo solo masca chicle y habla de artistas no es muy fácil que digamos. No sabía ni donde mierda comenzar a buscar.

Sabía que si mi mamá escuchará mis pensamientos, ahora mismo me tuviera amarrado a una silla en la bañera para poder lavarme la boca con cloro. Pero Dios, yo era un simple chico, con problemas de chicos, ¿cómo diablos iba a saber que tener una novia iba a ser tan difícil?

Era más difícil que tener un cachorro. Y yo había tenido tres, al mismo tiempo.

Esto sin duda era peor que calcetines sin par y zapatos mojados con agua de escusado. Al menos no tenía que pasar casi cinco horas en el centro comercial tratando de averiguar que sería bueno, ¿Un oso de peluche o una jodida tanga **(N/A Bueno, Edward adolescente no tiene los mejores pensamientos, pero eso no le quita lo lindo ;))**? Al final me decidí a pedirle ayuda a Alice. Extraordinariamente no me mando a… bueno, no me dijo que no. Sospechaba que tramaba algo, pero lo ignore, después de todo me estaba ayudando.

Habíamos decidido comprarle un lindo collar con su inicial en ella. El collar era de plata, y mamá había pagado la mayor parte, pero es que ella estaba más que emocionada por mi primera relación, incluso más que yo y eso era raro.

Al final habíamos regresado a casa muy tarde y con una cajita con el collar dentro de ella. Esperaba que a Lizzy le gustara y no se pusiera irritante como cuando olvidaba su brillo labial de cereza. No era que me importase mucho, porque realmente no sentía cosas por ella, pero era un adolescente y ella mi primera novia, además de que _fajar_ con ella era genial. Lizzy no era una chica fácil **(N/A No, por supuesto que no. Porque una chica que faja con un chico a solo días de conocerse no es ser fácil)**, pero cuando comenzábamos a besarnos en el armario del conserje ella se emocionaba y comenzaba a tocarme, claro que yo también me emocionaba y también tocaba. Quizás fuera un poco precipitado para unos niños de doce años, pero eso quedaba a un lado cuando nos besábamos. Era un adolescente hormonal y bueno, no era por presumir pero… ¡Era el primero de mis amigos en tocar un par de bubis!

Después de cenar me fui a dormir. Estaba emocionado. Quería ver la reacción de Lizzy al ver mi increíble regalo, porque era increíble. Y eso solo contando el tiempo que me había costado buscarlo, porque si contábamos el precio, su genialidad y todo lo demás… Uff, no habría palabras.

…

Pip, pip, pip

¡Maldito Despertador!

Me levante de la cama y me metí a la ducha, apenas y me bañe bien. Estuve la mayor parte del tiempo recargado en la pared debajo del chorro de agua durmiendo. Sip, yo era la única persona que dormía en la ducha mientas que el agua caía sobre mí, por eso era inmune a las jarras de agua fría que mi mamá me echaba en las mañanas cuando no quería despertarme.

Salí del baño, medio bañado y me vestí. Luego de acostarme por diez minutos más en la cama y echar un sueñito, baje a desayunar. Mamá y papá ya estaba ahí, pero faltaba Alice, lo que se me hizo raro ya que ella siempre era la primera en bajar.

-Buenos días mi amor- saludó mi madre.

-Hola hijo, ¿dormiste bien?- preguntó papá más que por mera cortesía.

-Hola mamá, sip, si dormí bien- les contesté a ambos.

-Me alegro mi amor, siéntate y desayuna tranquilo, aún es temprano.

Me comí todo lo que había en mi plato, papá se había ido antes de que hubiera comido la mitad de mi desayuno y Alice seguía sin bajar, pero mamá no se veía preocupada.

-Mami, ¿Alice no ira a la escuela?- le pregunté.

-Oh, Alice se fue temprano con su amiga Amanda- dijo ella.

-Mmm bueno.

Eso era muy sospechoso. Realmente muy, muy sospechoso. Alice no era de las que se iba temprano a la escuela sin desayunar, Alice amaba el desayuno y odiaba la escuela, así que era terriblemente raro, sospechoso y aterrador. Terminé mi desayuno y mamá me fue a dejar a la escuela como cada mañana, cuando baje del auto mamá en hizo darle un beso en la mejilla y ella dejo otro en la mía, afortunadamente ella no usaba labial esa mañana, sería muy vergonzoso entrar a la escuela con un beso de mamá pintado en mi mejilla. Seguro que Lizzy pensaría que es de otra 'mujer' y me echaría bronca.

Había algunos chicos fuera de la escuela y cuando me veían, soltaban risitas o se carcajeaban y se volteaban, mire sospechosamente a las personas para luego mirar mi ropa, traía todo en su lugar… recordé una vez que había olvidado mis pantalones, en esos días usaba el autobús escolar. Se me había hecho tarde y ni siquiera me había despedido de mamá, solo había salido corriendo de la casa y entrado apresurado al autobús, y entonces, una ronda de carcajadas estalló.

Una niña sentada en la primera fila de asientos se rió y señalo mis piernas, en ese momento me di cuenta de que ¡no llevaba pantalones! Un segundo después, mamá salió corriendo de la casa y gritando '¡Edward, olvidaste tus pantalones!' Esa fue la última vez que use el autobús.

Ahora me sentía avergonzado, ¿se reían porque habían visto a mi madre besándome? ¿O es que de verdad había olvidado ponerme algo fundamental? Me sentía nervioso con todas las miradas en mí, y las risas ¡Las risas! Esas eran lo peor de todo, era como si mi cabello se hubiera vuelto verde. ¿Acaso alguien había dicho algo vergonzoso sobre mí? lo mataría si así fuese…

Las dudas de que rayos pasaba desaparecieron de mi cabeza. Lo sabía.

Alice había sido demasiado sospechosa desde ayer y que hoy se fuese temprano era como un gran cartel de 'Peligro' en mis narices. Pero no lo había visto y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, caía a un barranco interminable.

Todas las paredes estaban llenas de fotocopias de una foto mía de bebé. Una foto mía de bebé desnudo, desnudo y de frente. Abajo decía:

_¡Edward Cullen! El bebé más lindo desnudo._

Estaban pegadas por todas partes. Por cada jodido lugar, incluso en el cochino piso había fotocopias de mis fotos de bebé.

Comencé a levantar las fotos del piso y guardarlas bajo mi brazo, luego me levante y las arranque de las paredes con rapidez, pero pronto los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse y todos veían mis fotos y mis vanos intentos de esconderlas. Todo el mundo comenzó a reír, y nunca me sentí más avergonzado.

Entonces la chica responsable de todo apareció entre la multitud. Flanqueada por dos chicas un poco más altas que ella. Me sonrió con sorna, la fulminé con la mirada, pero ni se inmuto.

-Bueno, ¿Te gusto tu regalo de aniversario de una semana?- preguntó con sorna.

-Maldita enana, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- gruñí.

-¡Eso es por no dejarme hacerte el cambio de look!- chilló.

-¿Todo esto es porque no deje que me cambiaras la ropa?- ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a mi hermana?

-Eso es para que no me vuelvas a negar nada.

Todo el mundo estaba atento a nuestra pelea. Jodidos chismosos.

-¡Edward! - Jodida suerte. -¡Edward Anthony!-

-¿Quién mierda le dijo mi segundo nombre?- gruñí.

-Ahh… Yo se lo dije, creí que no te importaría- dijo Alice con una mirada inocente… inocente mis calzones.

-¡Edward!-

-¿Qué?- le gruñí a mí…a mi novia.

-¿Qué significa esto? Yo no voy a salir con un idiota que anda enseñando sus fotos de bebé- me gritó.

¿Qué mierda?

-¿De verdad crees que lo hice voluntariamente jodida mierda?- grité.

-¡A mí no me grites y menos me insultes! ¡Terminamos, y no me importa que tan bueno sea tu regalo! Adiós Edward- y se dio la vuela dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Un coro de 'Uhhh' se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Gruñí y me fui a mi clase, donde mierda, había una foto gigante de mi trasero infante.

Jodete mundo. Jamás le vuelvo a negar nada a esa enana.

* * *

**Bueno, lo acabo de terminar y Diossss No aguante las ganas y lo subi! Espero que no les moleste ;) **

**Como seaaa, espero que les guste y me regalen un review! Gracias a las que dejaron review en el capi pasado diciendome de lo que creerian que trataria el capi! **

**Y también hola y bienvenidas a las que se acaban de integrar a la historia, ¡Espero sus reviews! XD**

**Nos leemos el proximo Jueves, el proximo, no mañana... Besos y las amo Karen!**


	7. Novia

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía...**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Pase el resto de la tarde quebrándome al cabeza pensando en que podría decirle a Bella, no quería que dejara de hablarme por una semana, era demasiado débil y necesitaba hablar con ella al menos una o dos veces al día. Pero tampoco podía mostrarle las verdaderas fotos, por lo que Alice me había dicho ella tenía miedo de estar en una relación, así que yo tenía que ponerme las pilas y pensar bien en cómo hacer que nuestra relación avanzara al siguiente nivel.

Estaba muy claro que la quería dentro de mi vida. Era la persona más maravillosa que hubiera podido conocer, era infinitamente hermosa y dulce, no había otra persona con la que quisiera estar que no fuera ella. Yo también tenía miedo de que las cosas no funcionaran y que ambos resultáramos lastimados, ella realmente me gustaba pero yo tampoco había tenido unos buenos ejemplos de relaciones. De hecho, hasta hace unos días, creía que las mujeres eran unas simples interesadas, las cosas habían cambiado cuando la conocí.

Yo sabía que ella era diferente, pero ella no tenía idea de que yo también lo fuera. Ni siquiera sabía si sentía lo mismo por mí, aunque tenía ligeras sospechas. Alice había mencionado algo en mi cumpleaños, pero realmente no había podido hablar de eso con ella, ni con Bella, en realidad me daba vergüenza hablar de eso con Bella. Tenía miedo de que se riera y se alejara, bien podía haber una simple broma de mi pequeña hermana, tampoco pensaba sacrificar nuestra amistad.

Faltaba exactamente una hora para la cena, y estaba seguro de que Emmett tampoco tardaría en llegar. Cuando se trataba de comida era imposible que ese chico se retrasara, o eso era lo que Alice y Rose me habían dicho. A decir verdad, también le tenía cierto temor a Emmett, era cierto que le agradaba, también era cierto que ya éramos algo así como 'amigos' y también era cierto que yo le había dado la luz verde para estar con Rosalie, pero de verdad tenía miedo que no fuera lo mismo con Bella, quizás él era un hermana terriblemente sobreprotector y me rompía los huesos por siquiera pensar en su hermana menor.

No quería que me rompieran los huesos, eran importantes para mi vida. Quizás debería hablar con Rosalie para pedirle consejos de cómo avanzar con Emmett, o quizás solo podíamos mantener nuestra relación en secreto… ¿Pero qué rayos? Aun no teníamos una relación, siempre pensando de más, bueno….

Bueno, tampoco es como si pensara que esto no funcionaria. Me refiero, soy guapo, tengo buenos sentimientos, mi familia es genial, me gusta la fotografía, no tengo nada en contra de los gays y esas cosas. Soy una persona genial, aunque tomando en cuenta los sentimientos de Bellas hacía mí, pues quizás habría que bajar un poco las posibilidades, pero solo un poquitín, yo ya le caía bien, eso debía de contar algo o quizás era como un escalón subido en la escalera del amor.

O quizás solo intentaba ser amable. Quizás ni siquiera le caía bien y sólo me hablaba porque no quería hacerme sentir mal, quizás ni siquiera me encontraba agradable y usaba toda su paciencia para no mandarme al demonio de una vez por todas. No es que fuera la persona más agradable pero según mis experiencias las chicas encontraban muy agradable mi compañía, o quizás ella sabía que yo era un mujeriego y ya no quería estar conmigo. ¡Quizás me odiaba!

-Bien, basta de pensar estupideces.- dijo Alice entrando a mi habitación sin llamar.

-Se toca antes de entrar, sabes. Podría estar haciendo algo importante, como… cambiarme de ropa- dije.

-Como si hubiera algo que quisiera ver- dijo con indiferencia. Rodee los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?-

-Bueno, venía a verte y ayudarte- dijo sentándose en mi cama.

-¿Ayudarme a qué?- pregunté con molestia. Bien, yo era capaz de resolver mis problemas solo y sin ayuda de mi molesta hermana menor.

-Ahh. Edward, sé que no has tenido una solo idea de que decirle a Bella- dijo riendo, se quitó los zapatos y se recostó a mi lado. La mire con una ceja alzada, a veces no sabía cómo tomarme las palabras de Alice.

-Puedo hacerlo solo- gruñí.

-Lo sé, pero ahora no lo estás haciendo. Así que mueve tu gordo trasero y escucha- dijo levantándose de la cama y tomando una libreta y un bolígrafo.

-¿Qué?- mi trasero no era gordo, ¿o sí?

-Bien, número uno…. Quizás deberías anotar, a menos que tu gordo trasero sea lo suficientemente pesado para no poder levantarte ni de la cama-

-¿Qué?- de verdad que no estaba gordo, ¿cierto?

-Muy bien… Creo que primero deberías hablar con ella como siempre, y pedirle unos días para decirle lo que había en realidad en ese sobre. Pero tienes que pedirle un número exacto de días para poder ejecutar el plan, pero te lo advierto Edward, una vez pongas una fecha, no podrás librarte de ella y si no haces bien tu trabajo no habrá relación entre ustedes…-

-¿Qué?- me alegraba haber dejado a un lado el tema de mi trasero, el cual no era gordo, pero ¿De qué mierda hablaba?

-Bien, quizás el hecho de que tu trasero sea gordo le afecta a tu cerebro, escucha… Tú le dirás a Bella que te una semana para mostrarle las fotos, pero escucha, también le pedirás una oportunidad para poder conquistarla…-

-¿Qué?- ¿de nuevo el tema de mi trasero, el cual no está gordo? –Espera, ¿Cómo sé que ella me dará el tiempo y me dará una oportunidad? Ella es lista y estoy seguro de que preguntara que tienen que ver las fotos con el hecho de darme una oportunidad para salir-

-Ashh, no seas tonto. Esas preguntas no sé contestan. Además, cuando ella por fin acepte ser tu novia, ósea cuando la conquistes y le demuestres que no eres como los demás, entonces le mostraras las fotos y le declararas tu amor eterno- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. Bueno, no era mala idea. De hecho solaba como una idea romántica y algo cursi, incluso estúpida. Aunque Alice lo llamaría 'A prueba de Idiotas'.

-Bien pero hay un problema, Alice yo no puedo decirle que me dé una oportunidad-

-¿por qué no?-

-Porque, querida hermana, apenas nos conocemos, es imposible que me acepte-

-Pero a ella le gustas tonto-

-Aun así, tú misma me dijiste que le tenía miedo a las relaciones-

-Pues para eso es el tiempo bobo, tu no vas a usar ese tiempo para conquistarla porque a ella ya le gustas, lo usaras para demostrarle que no eres un idiota, sucio, cerdo, tonto y machista hombre-

-Wow- ella tenía un problema, y no me refería a Bella. -¿Tan mal nos tienes a los hombres?-

-Bueno, son idiotas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Ella sabía que Jasper era hombre, no?

-Jasper es un hombre- dije.

-No, Jasper es un caballero.- wow –bueno, ahora escucha el resto del plan y no lo arruines.

-Ok-

.

.

.

Me senté en la mesa y tome la servilleta que estaba a un lado de mi plato, la retorcí en mis manos. Alice había corrido fuera de mi cuarto a contarle las noticias a mamá, y ellas habían decidido que lo mejor sería que en vez de cenar en casa, lo hiciéramos en un restaurante.

Lo creía innecesario. Y estaba muy incómodo, yo quería volver a casa o mejor, a mi cama y no salir de ahí nunca más.

También intente negociar con Alice, la verdad yo estaba un poco dudo sobre algunos aspectos de su 'plan maestro' como decidió llamarlo. Yo realmente dudaba que Bella me fuese a dar una oportunidad ahora, cuando apenas nos conocíamos, pero Alice estaba segura de que todo saldría bien y si Alice dice, se hace.

-¡Suelta eso!- gruñó Alice golpeando mi mano. Solté la servilleta enseguida.

-Lo siento, es que estoy nervioso, ¿no pudimos solo cenar en casa?-

-Nop. Todo tiene que ser perfecto hoy, le pedirás que sea tu novia… bueno, la mitad, o algo así…- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Estoy seguro de que Bella preferiría comer pizza y tomar soda. Este lugar no se ve como lo que a ella le gusta- dije nerviosamente.

-Y según tú, ¿cómo es lo que a ella le gusta?- preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

-Bueno, supongo que lo simple. Ella es así, sabes. Dulce, linda, cariñosa, leal, simple… bueno, más bien única. Ella no tiene nada de simple, es perfecta y tiene las facciones de un ángel… -

-Wow… y yo que pensaba que podrías lastimarla. Bueno, eso demuestra que no tengo razón en todo y tú – me señaló con su dedo –Eres un tonto enamorado- sentenció.

-Estás equivocada- dije rápidamente.

-Bien, yo sé que dije que no siempre tengo razón en todo, pero eso no significa que vas a estar cuestionándome a cada segundo, entiendes- gruñó.

-No… es que, yo no estoy enamorado de Bella. Me refiero, ella me gusta y la quiero, de verdad que la quiero, pero no estoy enamorado de ella-

-¿Eres idiota o qué? Es obvio que la amas, solo basta con oírte hablar de ella y la forma en que la miras… me sorprende no haberme dado cuenta antes…-

-Alice la verdad es que creo que los FroutLoops que te desayunaste en la mañana te hicieron daño y…-

-¡Calla!- chilló.

Nuestros padres nos veían divertidos.

-Cálmense, los chicos están llegando- dijo mamá mirando la entrada del lugar.

¡Oh por la mamá de mi abuelita!

Bella estaba hermosa. Perfecta.

-Si vas a babear estoy segura de que nada de lo que hice funcionara- dijo Alice.

La fulminé con la mirada. Yo no estaba babeando. ¿O sí? Me limpié la boca disimuladamente.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó Emmett con una enorme sonrisa.

-Siéntense. Ahora que estaos completos podemos ordenar- dijo Alice.

Minutos después estábamos todos acomodados en la mesa disfrutando cada uno de su plato.

-Ummm… Esto sabe espectacular- dijo Emmett.

-Lo sé- dijo Alice tomando un bocado de su lasaña.

-La de mamá sabe mejor- dije yo.

-Gracias cariño- susurró mi madre.

-Bueno, estaba pensando que saliendo podríamos ir a algún club y….-

-¡Edward!- una chillona voz interrumpió los planes de Alice.

Todos volteamos y vino a Tanya y a sus padres viniendo hacia nuestra mesa.

-¡Qué sorpresa!- chilló.

-Eh… sí- dije incómodo.

-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?- preguntó ella arreglando su escote. ¡Guacala, pura silicona!

-No en realidad. Estamos completos, pero mira, hasta allá, como a veinte metros hay una vacía… disfruta tu cena- dijo Alice con malicia.

Los padres de Tanya se veían incómodos también.

-Silencio. Edward, ¿te molesta?- me preguntó ella con ojos de cachorro.

-Yo…-

-Sí, si le molesta. Ahora, ¿Por qué no te vas?- dijo Bella… ¡Bella!

La miré impresionado.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer- gruñó Tanya.

-Oh, sí lo soy- dijo mi pequeño ángel con enojo. Sus mejillas se estaban sonrojando por la furia.

-Edward, dile a… _esta, _que deje de molestarme y meterse entre nosotros- pidió Tanya.

Me quedé mudo. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-_Ésta_, no es nada más y nada menos que su novia. Así que tengo todo el derecho de decirte que te largues de aquí y lleves tu siliconado trasero lejos de mi novio, gracias-

Wow. ¿Bella de verdad dijo eso?

Entonces caí en cuenta de las palabras de Bella. Novio.

¡¿Qué?!

Miré a Alice. Ella se veía impactada.

Ok, esto sin duda complicaba mucho nuestros planes…

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!**

Jam... bueno, esto se esta poniendo bueno... ¿Qué hace Tanya ahí? ¿Porque Bella finjio ser la novia de Edward? ¿Solo lo finjio? ¿El trasero de Edward es gordo? ¿acaso importa? ¿Sera que eso que Bella dijo realmente arruine los planes o solo los ayude? 

**Bueno, todo esto y más en el proximo capitulo!**

**Las amo a todas y gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviews!**

Por cierto les propongo un trato, si me dan 10 reviews en este capitulo yo les doy doble actualización el domingo!

Se que faltan cinco dias, pero aun no he escrito nada y necesito tiempo. Ustedes dicen, 10 reviews y oble actualizacion!

Las amo, y no me importaria recibir 20... :3 


	8. Sin secretos al amor de mi vida

**los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía... **

**Hola, bien... ¡Constestación de Reviews.. ;)!**

**Robmy:**** Bueeeno, Bella aun no explica porque lo hizo, pero pronto lo hara. Y bueno, lo planes sigueeen, Edward no se rendirá taan fácil aunque este medio confundido... Y buee... le dijiste zorra a Tanya, así que... ¡Estamos en las mismas! ¡Choca esos cincooo! XD GRacias de verdad por dejar review, espero leer pronto otro tuyo en este capiii, besos!**

**AnaKarina: ****Holis... sabes? Compartimos en primer nombre y la inicial del segundo, Yo soy Ana Karen... Xd Y bueno, respecto al fic, me alegro que te haya gustado, siempre trato de dar lo mejor de mí... Bueno, lamento no haber publicado el domingo, aunque no tengo clases eh estado ocupadisima y bueno, de cualquier forma trataré de no tardar tanto la proximaaa... besos y espero leerte pronto! **

**cielo carlie cullen: ****Me encantó leer tu review, me encanto lo del trasero de Edward y tienes razón, es una gran vista... jumm bueno, a Tanya la atrpellara un autobus y morira... nah, no es cierto XD Pues no junte los diez reviews, pero de cualquier forma me encantaron todos, espero que esta vez los juntemos :D Besos yyy por cierto, ¿cielo? ¿carlie? ¿cual nombre prefierees que te diga? XD nos leemos!**

**yisicullen25:**** jajajajaa pobre Edward, dejalo, solo esta un poquitin confundido... o quizas es idiota... :D No importa, espero que te guste el cap ;) y estoy segura que Bella no lo dijo solo porque si, y eso no es solo porque soy la escritora, ehhh... XD Gracias por leer y dejarme un review, es una gran pagaaa! Besos!**

**liney2104:**** Me alegro que pienses esoo! Bella a mí también me sorprendioo Ö Fue muy valiente de su parte, yo jamás haría eso... XD Me alegro muchísimo que me dejaras un review... espero leerte pronto, Besos y esperp que disfrutes este cap. **

**Guest: ****Que lindo que lo digaass! De verdad me encanta que pienses eso del fic... snif, snif... XD Ahh bueno, aquí esta el capi y espero que te guste, un millón de gracias por los dos reviewsss ;) y espero no volver a tardar muchooo XD Besos!**

**Acercars: ****De verdad me alegro que te guste el fic, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y a pesar de que tienes razón, pues no hay mucho que hacer.. el fic no será muy largo... pero tratare de dar lo mejor posible... Aquí esta el cap y de verdad espero que lo disfrutess! **

* * *

**Edward POV**

Me metí un pedazo de lechuga a la boca. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento Tanya comenzaría a gritar y sin duda no quería ser parte de eso. Miré a Bella, comía despreocupadamente a pesar de que tenía tres pares de ojos fulminándola con la mirada. Quise interponerme entre ella y los Denali, quería protegerla de todo y de todos… pero ciertamente esta era una pelea en la que no me quería meter…

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba asustado.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi hija?!- gritó la señora Denali.

-Bueno, si ella se metiera en sus propios asuntos no habría necesidad de nada- contestó Bella entre dientes.

-¡Eres un estúpida!- chilló Tanya y fue cuando mi madre decidió intervenir.

-Calmémonos por favor. Bella no te quiso insultar Tanya… es solo que… la sacaste de sus casillas y ella ya estaba molesta desde hace rato, pero no es nada en contra tuya- dijo mi madre con amabilidad.

Bella asintió con la cabeza fingiendo inocencia.

-Y señores Denali, no es que no quiera, pero esto es una cena familiar y nos gustaría tener un tiempo a solas- explicó mamá.

-¿Y entonces que hace esa ahí?- preguntó Tanya molestas señalando a Bella.

Bella se preparó para responder con otro de sus creativos comentarios, pero mi padre se le adelantó.

-Bella es parte de esta familia- dijo de forma dura.

Tanya lo miró sorprendido y luego lo fulminó con la mirada. Apretó el agarre de su bolso y se fue lejos echando chispas.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Alice riendo un poco.

-Yo… lo siento, no quise armar todo este escándalo, es solo que ella es tan…. Bueno, olvídenlo, quizás deba irme- susurró tomando sus cosas.

Se levantó de la mesa y salió a paso rápido de ahí. Vi a Emmett poniéndose de pie para seguirla, pero lo detuve con una mirada. Era hora de que me pusiera los pantalones y me arriesgara, esta podría ser la oportunidad de mi vida, no iba a desaprovecharla.

Me levanté y corrió fuera del lugar. Esperaba que Bella no se hubiera ido ya, bien pudo haber tomado un taxi o quizás traía un auto aparte del de Emmett.

Para mi sorpresa y alivio ella no estaba muy lejos.

Caminaba lentamente por la acera y apretaba su torso con sus bracitos delgados. Preocupado me acerque a ella, quizás tenía frío. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, la llamé:

-Bella-

Ella giró sorprendida, su rostro se veía tan sorprendido como ilusionado que casi me doy de cabezazos en la acera por no traer mi cámara conmigo… estos días había andado muy distraído y no había podido dedicarle tiempo a mi afición.

-Edward, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó con su suave voz de ángel…

-Bueno, vi a un hermoso ángel saliendo del restaurante y me pregunté qué haría tan sola, así que decidí seguirla para que nada malo le pasase…-

-Basta- pidió riendo con alegría. Sus ojos brillaban como diamantes, sus labios rosas en una suave sonrisa… -Ya, enserio, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar allá dentro cenando?- preguntó haciendo una suave mueca al señalar el restaurant.

-Bueno, tú también deberías estar allá cenando, pero te encuentras aquí- señalé.

Se quedó callada.

Decidí actuar, después de todo, ya la había llamado ángel…

Tomé su mano y le di un suave apretón. Eso era más o menos amistoso, ¿no?

Ella miró nuestras manos, por un segundo creí que se echaría a correr para huir de mí, pero gracias a todos los cielos solo sonrió. También le dio un apretón y acercó su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo al mío, tenía que admitir que en ese momento me sentí muy bien, como si por fin estuviera todo en su lugar… o casi todo, aun me faltaba poder besarla, abrazarla y llamarla novia.

Pero como dice Alice; todo a su tiempo campeón…

Caminamos en silencio por la calle sin soltar nuestras manos. Las luces de algunas tiendas iluminándonos tenuemente, el aire frío que hacía que Bella acercara más su pequeño cuerpo al mío y nuestras manos entrelazadas hacían que todo lo que había tenido que pasar antes valiera la pena. No es como si hubiera tenido un pasado de lo más trágico o algo así, pero había tenido sus momentos bajos.

Un ejemplo era Tanya y su antigua relación.

Cuando iba al instituto teníamos una especie de relación… éramos novios, aunque con menos compromisos. No éramos amigos con derechos, pero tampoco pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos ni nada. Tanya podía sentarse con sus amigas en el almuerzo o hacerlo conmigo, no teníamos que andar de la mano ni abrazados y tampoco teníamos que profesarnos amor eterno.

Aunque hacíamos la mayoría de las cosas de novios, y ella para mí era importante, no éramos oficiales. Nos besábamos y disfrutábamos del sexo, pero no es como si tuviéramos planes para casarnos… o al menos yo no los tenía.

Tanya era importante, sí. Pero sin duda no era la clase de persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida. La conocía muy bien y era por esa razón que no quería estar atado a ella el resto de mi vida.

Además estaba el hecho de que no se llevaba nada bien con Alice ni mis amigos. Para Tanya ellos no eran nadie y no les importaba su opinión respecto a nada, y a mí eso me molestaba.

Nuestra relación se había ido a la mierda cuando en la escuela se corrió el rumor de que yo la iba a terminar por Ángela, una de mis más grandes amigas. Por su puesto, que alguien terminé con la 'gran y hermosa' Tanya por alguien tan 'poca cosas' como Ang, era un crimen, ella estaba dispuesta a hacerme pagar.

Así que se acostó con medio equipo de futbol y luego me lo echo en cara, justo frente a todos. Estábamos en la cafetería cuando ella gritó a los cuatro vientos que me había engañado y que no le importaba si la dejaba porque ella tenía más de donde tomar…

Sin duda fue la peor vergüenza que pude pasar. Eso me quitó las esperanzas de encontrar una buena mujer para mí, me metí la idea de que todas resultarían como Tanya… claro, aproveche y saqué provecho de su confesión…

Segundos después de que ella me confesará todo, Alice gritó que yo nunca había planeado terminarla y que había sido ella la que había inventado el rumor para hacerla rabiar. Por supuesto, Tanya trató de arreglar las cosas, pero no funcionó, yo estaba demasiado molesto, así que aprovechando al público que nos observaba, la terminé.

Pero con Bella era diferente. No tenía ninguna duda de ella y estaba segurísimo de que ella nunca me haría algo como lo que Tanya me había hecho. Sabía que Bella, mi hermoso y puro ángel, jamás haría algo como lo que Tanya había hecho, ellas eran tan diferentes…

Sabía que Bella también había sido lastimada, y sí ella me daba la oportunidad la ayudaría a sanar, así como ella me había ayudado a mí sin saberlo… Bella era demasiado hermosa y cariñosa como para no creer en el amor. Quería estar con ella y amarla, porque… Diablos, yo la amaba.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡La amaba!

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Por qué no escuché a Alice? Esto era tan emocionante y al mismo tiempo aterrador, ¿Y si ella no me amaba? ¿Y si sí me amaba? Tenía preguntas por hacerle pero me moría del miedo, no quería revelarle nada aún, además, aún tenía el tema de las fotos.

No podía tenerle secretos al amor de mi vida, pero tampoco podía decirle todo ahora mismo, seguro que sale huyendo… tenía que seguir con el plan.

Tenía que demostrarle de lo que soy capaz. Tenía que demostrarle lo buen novio que puedo ser y que jamás la lastimaría, tenía demasiadas cosas que demostrarle y tenía que empezar cuanto antes.

Uff, solo esperaba que Bella me correspondiera, o si no tendría que ejecutar el plan B.

Secuestrarla y llevarla a una isla desierta donde nos vestiríamos como Tarzán Jane y seriamos felices hasta la eternidad con un elefante y un mono parlanchín…

* * *

**¿Review? **

**Por cierto, ¿alguien ya fue a ver No se aceotan devoluciones de Eugenio Derbez? Yo si y estuvo preciosa, se las recomiendo, no solo es humor, sino que también tiene grandes enseñanzas y cosas tristes y hermosas, les aseguro que la disfrutaran... Besos, y no olviden que las amooo con todo mi corazón. **

**PD: Ya se que el cap es corto, pero les prometo algo mejor la proxima vezz... Y para las que Lean Conociendo el Amor, ahora que esta siendo editada, prometo subir el proximo capi pronto XD**


End file.
